


久病难愈

by Changchu



Series: 久病难愈 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changchu/pseuds/Changchu
Summary: 原著向ABO土A 卡O
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Series: 久病难愈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648348
Kudos: 32





	1. 第一章

【带卡ABO】久病难愈01  
原著背景ABO设定  
土A卡O  
因为性别分化的时间定在14岁，所以把几个大事件的时间点都往后推了。  
关于原著的私设很多，关于abo的二设也有  
人物和世界观属于ab，ooc属于我。

01.章节提要  
一向遥遥领先的卡卡西无能为力地在某个方面输给了并不能称之为对头的死对头，然而那家伙因为太得意差点弄砸了老师和师母的婚礼......  
==============  
这以后的许多年，卡卡西总是会想起那个上午，合上眼耳边就是悠扬舒缓的乐声，仿佛一睁开就能看见新绿的草坪，来来往往的人群，白无垢上醒目的红边，水门老师耀眼的笑容......  
那是战火喧嚣的年代里一个平常而简单的婚礼。  
一切都清晰而又模糊，欢喜而又忧虑。  
当年岁增长，背景逐渐虚化起来，唯一深深铭刻下来的是一股味道，一股灼热浓烈的麦芽糖的味道。

是那个味道，很适合当年那个热烈明朗的人的味道。

即使脱下了制服卡卡西也依然浑身警备的样子，照某个人的话说，他就像一根不会松懈的弹簧，时时刻刻都坠着重物，到底什么这么重啊，那家伙这样说着就有些戏谑地向他胯下瞟。  
那个时候他几乎要控制不住，想一个火遁甩过去烧死他，然而看见那家伙眼角得意的笑容他突然就就冷静了下来。那不是自己会做的事，被挑逗，像个幼稚天真的小孩子一样打打闹闹。

他早就不是小孩子了，他知道真正的忍者世界是怎样的。从来不是像身边那些同伴想象的那样光荣辉煌，那些人根本什么都不懂，不懂战斗的凶险，不懂残酷的战争，不懂冷漠的规则。  
这样想着，卡卡西的表情又沉下去一点。陷在自己的思绪里不一会儿，就有一股浓烈的糖浆的味道透过面罩钻进鼻腔里。  
忍者敏锐的感官迅速被调动起来，他只拧了一下眉毛就反手向后挥去，准确地截住了一条攻势凌厉的手臂，然后扣着那只手卡卡西脚尖一点一个转身，耳边传来痛哼的声音。  
凝神一看，标志性的黑发和风镜，那人咬着牙齿满脸不甘，“混蛋！难道后脑勺也长眼睛吗？”  
卡卡西莫名地有些想笑，却皱起眉冷淡地说，“放弃吧，你赢不了我的。”  
“你别得意，卡卡西，我一定会超过你的！等我开眼......”  
“等你超过了再来说这话，宇智波......带土。”卡卡西面无表情地松开他。  
带土揉着胳膊朝他瞪眼睛，然后突然扬起嘴角，“我已经有超过你的地方了！”  
卡卡西完全没有理会，转过身去看神社门口的石雕。收礼单的大叔坐在旁边和周围的人聊得喜笑颜开。  
“喂！你听到没有，我超过你啦！”带土有些恼火地绕到他面前。  
比起嘲讽和反驳，带土最受不了的是卡卡西的冷漠，他以那种懒得理你的姿态甩给你一个后脑勺或者白眼的时候尤其欠打，然而更恼火的是你还打不过他。这个时候，带土就只能发挥死缠烂打的精神，他的宗旨是烦也要烦死那家伙。  
此刻两个人都清楚，又是故技重施。卡卡西心里无声地叹气。  
在带土叽里哇啦地一边说一边叉着腰凑近卡卡西的脸的时候，一股扑面而来的气息让后者险些没站稳。  
卡卡西退了两步，惊愕地瞪大了眼睛，“你......你分化了？”  
带土终于得到了应有的注意，于是翘起嘴角腰背挺直地点点头，“是的，本人，宇智波带土，已经是一个强大的Alpha了！”  
卡卡西愣了两秒，鼻尖缠绕着那股灼热浓烈的糖浆味，毫无疑问，那是带土的信息素的味道。  
刚刚成为alpha的少年满意地看着卡卡西露出了不那么平静的表情，他的目的达到了，赢他以及看到那个天才的冷漠的卡卡西脸上更多的表情。然而胜者的宣言还没有说出口，卡卡西已经一脸怒色地一拳打过来。  
很可惜，强大alpha并不能躲过去，只来得及在心里惊呼，比不过就要打人，真卑劣啊！然后就摔在了地上。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”卡卡西掩不了怒气，“还没学会控制信息素就来这种地方乱逛！你知道这里会有omega的吗！”  
“我......”带土缩了缩脖子，有些理亏地辩驳，“我当然能控......控制啊。”  
他的脸涨得通红，风镜掉在了地上，能看得见眼睛里开始有了一点水光。  
卡卡西有些气恼，语气不善地开口，“不会这就又要哭了吧？马上滚回家！”  
“混蛋！”带土从地上爬起来，脑子发热地朝他吼，“你凭什么管我的事，你这个都还没分化的小屁孩！上忍了不起吗？说不定是个软弱无能的omega！那时候你哭都哭不出来！”  
带土眼睛鼓地大大的，生怕里面会有什么败坏他alpha颜面的液体掉出来，朝卡卡西吼完就觉得太阳穴突突地跳个不停，脑子里也乱七八糟的。这一下子就更收不住，浓烈的信息素无法控制地弥散开来。  
本来两个小孩子常常吵架也没人在意，直到带土吼出来，围成一团团闲聊祝贺的人才纷纷侧过头来。此时，所有人都发觉了，信息素的味道。  
一片热烈的氛围里，起初大家都以为只是某种甜点散发出来的。然而现在信息素汹涌而来，在场的omega也有几个，alpha也受了一点影响骚动起来。  
离得最近的卡卡西脚步晃了一下，眉头拧得死死的， “该死！”  
这种信息素在战场上只要不遇到omega也是巨大的优势吧。带土是一个强大的alpha，毫无疑问。  
“带土，你冷静一下！”卡卡西伸手去拉他，带土沉着脸猛地挥开他的手。然后浑身散发着信息素的alpha转过身抬脚就要跑。  
“喂！拉住他！”远处有个声音喊道。现场开始混乱起来，几个年长一些的正在维持秩序。  
卡卡西敏捷地一跃，堵住带土身前。带土提脚一个侧踢，卡卡西刚抬手挡住那家伙就双手一合开始结印。他的速度不快，卡卡西一眼看出来那是火遁，于是往后一跳蹲在地上也开始结印。结完印他两手往地上一按，一道土墙轰然而出，正好挡住来势汹汹的烈火。  
带土知道是这招，立即趁机甩着手冲上去，卡卡西也摸出了苦无。  
四处飘散的信息素，火遁烧灼的焦黑痕迹，碎裂一地的土块，两个人叮叮当当交手的声音，场面一团混乱。  
卡卡西横着苦无伸到带土鼻子前面的时候，人群里女孩子一声尖利的惊呼，然后眼前一花，有人握住了少年们的手腕，耳边有呼啸的风声，定神看的时候他们已经在某个熟悉的房间里。  
“把我的婚礼搞成那样子啊，你们两个？”水门穿着和服，低下头无奈地看着他们两个。  
“是他。”卡卡西冷声道，“胡乱释放信息素。”  
“老师，我......”带土抬头看着水门，泪眼汪汪的，“我不是故意的。卡卡西也有错啊，只知道吼我。”他扭头瞪了卡卡西一眼。  
“我是想来祝贺的啊。”带土有些委屈地说道，“今天老师就要和玖辛奈姐姐结婚了。”  
水门松开他们的手，扬起嘴角，温柔看着带土， “呐，我们带土是个alpha了啊，很厉害啊！不过要成为一个真正强大的alpha可不止这么简单哦。”  
卡卡西蹙了蹙眉走到一边。带土双眼放光地盯着自己的老师，期待着下文。  
“任何时候都有理智，能控制住自己，能保护身边的人，这才是真正的强大。”水门揉了揉少年的黑发，眼神清澈坚定。  
“能做到吗？带土。”  
带土灰头土脸的，扬起一个明亮的笑容，狠狠点头，“能！”  
“很好。”水门微笑着点头，然后朝直挺挺站在门边的白发少年招手，“卡卡西你也过来。”  
卡卡西不太情愿地走过去。人生中第一次体会到了带土的感觉，每次看着自己考第一名，提前毕业，升上忍，那种不甘中夹带着嫉妒的情绪大概跟他现在看着带土分化成一个强大的alpha一样吧。

“你们两个啊，要好好相处嘛。你们是同伴啊，在战场上的话是要把命交给对方的。”水门说道。  
“哼！”两个人对望一眼，然后不约而同地撇过头去。  
水门无奈地挠了挠头，然后让带土留在家里学习控制自己的信息素，带着卡卡西赶去神社，毕竟今天是他的大日子啊，这两个小家伙可真是不叫人省心。本来想把卡卡西留在这里陪着带土，但转念一想，万一一会儿把房子都给烧了就不太好了。  
要走的时候带土大声地吼了一句“新婚快乐”，露出只属于少年人的朝气蓬勃的笑容。  
水门点点头，带着卡卡西飞雷神到了神社，少年看见现场还没有打扫好，有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子。  
“抱歉，老师。”他低声道。  
“好了，知道你不是故意的，只要不是遇到带土，你一向都很省心的啊。”水门感叹道。  
“是那家伙......”卡卡西别过头。  
水门有些好笑地按着他的脑袋，“带土虽然有时候过于活泼一点，但他还是很关心你的，你们是同伴啊，要互相帮助。”  
“同伴......”卡卡西念着这两个字，眼睛里有着不符合年龄的阴郁，“这种话骗那种无知又天真的家伙就够了。”  
水门脸色沉下来。他其实在说谎，带土才是更让他省心的那一个，而不是卡卡西。卡卡西聪明机灵，理智冷静，有着良好的忍者素质，十二岁就已经是上忍。他是木叶的天才少年，他看起来绝对是最好的学生。  
可是水门很清楚，他的问题比其他人严重得多，而且十分棘手，因为它不在看得见的表面，在心里，在他自己也不肯承认的心里。  
旗木朔茂的死是他积在内心深处的病根。  
那个一生带着英雄光环，最后却在污名里自尽的男人，极其温柔而又极其残酷。他用惨痛的失去和荒凉的孤独让那个原本充满着好奇心和正义感的小孩子变成了如今的少年。  
并且把同伴和规则这杆天平竖过来戳进那孩子的心里。连着血肉抵着深处，要拔出来的时候也许代价同样惨痛。  
水门记得那个凌晨，他们赶过去的时候，在那样的雨夜里，卡卡西就垂着头站在满是血腥气的房间里，全身凉透了，大概心也凉透了。  
作为老师，他应该开导他，治愈他，拯救他，可是他做不到，那个孩子把内心封得死死的，他不承认不倾诉不接受。他看起来除了冷漠孤僻一些，好像一切正常。  
水门正斟酌着要怎么开口，卡卡西有些僵硬地朝他笑了一下，“老师，新婚快乐！”说完就一闪身跑到了一边去帮忙清理地上的土块儿。  
“哎。”他不由地叹了一口气。  
“今天是应该叹气的时候吗？”有人一个爆栗敲在头上，水门不回头也猜到是他家脾气火爆的血红辣椒。  
他转过身朝玖辛奈露出一个充满歉意的笑容。  
“他们都会好好的，你不要心急，来日方长啊。”玖辛奈握着他的手，温柔地说道。  
水门紧紧地握住那只手，能得一人相知相爱相守，此前此后的所有困苦我都无所畏惧。  
来日方长，希望我们所有人都是。  
Tbc.  
下章预告：  
分化之后的带土各方面能力都有了明显提升，随着分化时期的临近，一向冷静的卡卡西感到越来越焦躁，在任务里屡屡出错，并且由于观念不同，两个人针锋相对，不欢而散......

顺便，大家帮忙想想卡卡西的信息素味道……我想了半天觉得都不太合适……


	2. 第二章

【带卡ABO】久病难愈02  
原著背景ABO设定  
土A卡O  
因为性别分化的时间定在14岁，所以把几个大事件的时间点都往后推了。  
关于原著的私设很多，关于abo的二设也有  
人物和世界观属于ab，ooc属于我。  
渣文笔，不喜请点叉  
02\. 章节提要  
卡卡西和成为alpha的带土之间矛盾重重，与此同时，他的分化时期临近……  
================  
婚礼之后不到半年，木叶又发生了一件大事，三代火影退位。就任四代的就是前不久刚刚举行婚礼的黄色闪光--波风水门。按道理来说，以他的年龄，担任火影重任还显得资历不足。高层也有一部分人持反对意见。但作为自来也的弟子，三代的徒孙，战场上赫赫威名的木叶黄色闪光，他的战斗力，领导才能，决策能力都是不容置疑的。  
就任的那天，水门班的三个成员都站在人群里，看着老师金发耀眼，披着白袍笃定沉稳地站在火影楼上，风吹得衣角飘飘扬扬。  
有人看到的是意气风发，是光芒万丈的未来，有人看到的是沉重的责任和遍布前路的无解的选择题。  
“水门老师实现他的梦想了啊！下一个，就是我！”带土扶着风镜看到老师投过来的鼓励的目光，心里又多了几分信念。  
“是啊，老师好厉害！带土也要加油啊！”琳扣着双手站在他旁边，眼睛里闪闪发光。带土眼神一转，看到一边的卡卡西绷着脸没什么表情，不知道在想什么。这家伙总是这样，无论什么时候都要装深沉，真是讨厌啊。  
“十年后，或者十五年后，我一定也站在那里！”典礼结束的时候，带土指着火影楼的顶层信心满满地宣布。他已经能在脑海里勾勒出那时候的景象，他穿着御神袍从老师的手里接下象征着责任和荣耀的火影帽。他会是人人敬重倚靠的火影，他会保护村子保护同伴，勉强也包括卡卡西吧。想到这里带土不禁撇起了嘴。  
“嘁，白日梦就别急着做了。等你活到那时候再说。”卡卡西冷冰冰地说出这句他将后悔很多年的话来。  
“混蛋！你是在咒我吗？”带土气势汹汹地瞪着那个耷拉着眼睛的家伙。  
卡卡西面无表情地看着带土张牙舞爪地要冲过来却被琳拦住，“我只不过说实话而已，真正的战场就是这样，生死不过一瞬间，不然你以为呢？是我们出的那些D级任务一样？”  
带土张着嘴说不出话来。  
“任务书拿到了吧，下午两点集合。”说完卡卡西转过身，脚尖一点就跃到一旁的树枝上去，身体轻盈地像鸟一样。琳松了口气把一脸阴沉的带土放开。  
“对了，再迟到就不用来了。”卡卡西的声音响在树林里，却看不见人影。这带土的脸色更难看了。

只能期望今天路上没有被遗弃的猫猫狗狗，没有老奶奶，没有小孩子了。带土急匆匆地走在路上，捏着拳头锤自己的手心。  
在看到背着大包慢吞吞地挡在前方的老大爷的时候，带土无声地叹气，卡卡西又该念叨了。然后就露出笑容追上去热心地提供帮助。  
等搞定一切赶到集合地点，已经晚了半个小时，带土远远地就看见卡卡西满身的黑气，琳在一边焦急地张望。  
“不知道像你这种不遵守规则的人有什么资格做忍者。”卡卡西交叠着手臂冷冷地说。  
“规则是人定的，当然要根据情况改动啊！是你太死板了！”带土说，“像个固执的老头子一样。”  
卡卡西摇了摇头，正要开口，琳在一旁慌忙打圆场，“时间差不多了，我们赶紧走吧。”  
她的温和的声音让两个人都冷静下来，把想好的反驳话语全部吞进肚子里。然后三个人沉默着匆匆赶路。这次是个夺取情报的任务，不算简单也不算太难。离开木叶不太远他们就遇上了岩忍的情报人员。卡卡西让他们隐藏在暗处进行突袭，对方立刻散开来，三个人拖住他们，另两个先行离开。  
卡卡西对上的那个人是个带队的上忍，又是风属性查克拉，正好克他常用的雷。这种状况下他根本无暇顾及其他人。好不容易让那家伙落了下风，卡卡西从背后拔出白牙，速度极快地向他冲过去，那家伙迅速结印绞了个龙卷风挡住他的脚步。等避过这一招，对方已经不见了踪影。  
“你在搞什么啊？那种家伙都给放走了？卡卡西。”后面嘲讽地加了句，“队长～”  
蹲在树枝上的卡卡西一回头，看见带土站在树干旁边，两个敌方忍者被捆在一起扔在地上。  
虽然那只是两个普通的中忍，但带土那家伙，真的长进了很多啊。卡卡西心里一沉，再一次意识到，带土在某些方面的确有着他无法企及的优势。  
自从那家伙分化之后，体力上的差异就更加明显地体现出来，而且他已经学会了把信息素运用在战斗里，强大的信息素不失为一种有利的工具。  
要说一点点不甘心都没有那是不可能的，人性里大概本来就存在这样一部分，你习惯了被人仰望着就不太能接受被超越。卡卡西有些沮丧地想，自己终归也是个不能免俗的人。  
可是另一方面，他是有几分替带土高兴的。他不想去深究原因，他明知道按照他们两个的关系，不可能是出于朋友的情谊。  
直到很久之后，他才敢于去正视内心真正的想法。  
他是羡慕带土，羡慕那个活在阳光下的，笑容明亮的，拥有梦想的带土。  
那是他做不到的。他的阳光和笑容，梦想和天真碎裂在一个雷雨交加的夜晚，消融在纷纷扰扰的流言里。  
可是那时候他意识不到，带土也意识不到，他们两个人从来就是互相仰望着的。

“你发什么愣啊？”带土冲他做了个鬼脸。心里嘀咕着，那家伙最近总是奇奇怪怪的啊。  
卡卡西眼神飘忽了一下，摇摇头，然后咬破手指召唤出那条叫帕克的狗，沉声道，“追。”  
说完他纵身一跃，踏着前面的树干上逐渐远去带土和琳赶忙跟上去。  
他们在树林的尽头追上了那三个人敌人。  
“三对三，这次就很合适了。”带土精力充沛干劲满满的样子。  
“再怎么样也不过是小孩子，胜算很大啊。”对面一个额头上带疤的男人不屑地说道。  
为首的那个眼神暗了暗，“别大意，白头发的那个不简单。”他们心领神会地点点头。  
卡卡西眼神一凛，把白牙横在胸前，下令，“上！”  
三个灵巧的身影在树木之前穿梭，对方也不敢示弱地迎头而来。  
本来以为那个上忍会对上卡卡西，然而他出乎意料地拦在带土面前，攻势凌厉，让带土连连后退。而卡卡西那边，两个中忍前后夹击，虽然招式一般，然而二者都非常擅长大面积的土遁，逼得擅长近战的卡卡西无法还手。  
琳看出形势立即跳上树枝扔出苦无帮卡卡西打掩护。这边的情况就有所缓解。  
然而带土却越发处于下风。  
“先解决掉你，不知天高地厚的小鬼！”上忍亮出一把短刀，同时结印，两股风绞着沙尘向带土袭去。带土后退了一步摔在地上。  
上忍看准时机就疾速冲过去，刀尖正对着带土面门，就要击中的一瞬间，头顶的密叶里突然窜出一个黑影，他心里一惊知道来不及了，自己要完了。然而一秒钟之后，袭击而来的查克拉有明显的不稳定，他没有多想只是敏锐地抓住时机，往后退了一大步并且抬手挡住上方的攻击。  
“钉”地一声，白牙刀斩断了他的短刀，然后直直地插进手臂里。握刀的人眼神冰冷犀利地让人胆寒。  
他忍着疼痛往后一跃站在了同伴的身边。  
“刚刚那个是影分身。”两个人恼火地说道。  
白发的小鬼早已经猜到自己会对准那个黑发男孩，于是用他做诱饵藏在一边出其不意的发动攻击，要不是他突然乱了节奏也许自己已经被刺中要害。  
“唉？没有打中要害？”带土站起来有些疑惑地问，刚刚沙尘遍布的他也没看清卡卡西怎么下来的。  
“别废话。”卡卡西冷冷说道。横刀再次出击，速度快得让人无法反应。带土配合地从另一边接近。琳在远处先行发起攻击。  
这下他们已经占了上风，接着就形成一对一的局面。带土对的刀疤男很快败下阵来，他在对方不死心地意图反击的时候猛地释放了信息素，趁那家伙愣神的当儿把他彻底打倒在地。  
上忍见形势不对，朝着另外一个人打了手势，那人蹲下身甩出一个土遁，上忍便立即用了风遁，树林里忽地起了沙尘暴一样。  
卡卡西速度极快地拉着带土躲出了攻击圈，然后追上那两个家伙，自然是上忍交给卡卡西，带土对付另一个。  
敌人的接连失败让战斗变得更容易，带土三两下就解决了敌人，转头去看时，卡卡西躬身站在树干上，举着刀对着那人脖子，他以为就要看到血腥场面，然而那个一向精准凌厉的家伙却晃了一下身体，这一下足够对方一脚踢在他手腕上，迫使他扔掉了刀子，再一个扫腿让他倒头从树上往下栽。  
带土瞳孔一缩，心里还没来得及慌就已经冲上去，反应过来的时候卡卡西被搂在自己怀里。纤细而又柔软的少年人的身体，隔着薄薄布料的体温，让他觉出了姗姗来迟的慌乱，脸上有着烧灼的热度。  
“放开。”卡卡西黑着脸说道。  
带土僵硬地松开手，卡卡西就直直地掉在地上。  
他闷哼一声爬起来，朝敌人消失的方向看了一眼，已经不见踪影。  
“帕克？”  
皱着脸的狗耸了耸鼻子，摇头，““不行，他用风遁扰乱了气息，我追踪不到了。”  
卡卡西立即检查了躺在地上的敌人的身上，什么都没有，情报已经被带走，他们的任务，失败了。  
“你怎么搞的啊？居然犯低级错误把他给放走了。”带土回程的一路上都在吐槽。  
“哦，一开始也没打到要害，你到底在干什么啊？你还是队长呢？你知道这个月的任务你一直在出问题吗？你那是什么表情啊，不会是嫉妒我吧？我知道了！你嫉妒了是不是，我不再是吊车尾了……””他不停地说话来掩盖直到现在还在砰砰乱跳的心脏。  
卡卡西冷冷地看了他一眼，一言不发地加了速。  
“带土你别这样说。”琳看着卡卡西的背影蹙眉说道，“他最近状态一直不太对，这很危险，你也看到了今天那种情况，要是多发生几次……。”  
带土心里一抖，脸色立马就变了。  
“他一向就是什么都不愿说，也不知道他到底怎么了？”  
“我……我跟他谈谈？”带土犹豫道。  
琳眯起眼睛笑得很欣慰，朝卡卡西喊道，“卡卡西，休息一会儿吧。”  
卡卡西没有回头也没有说话，只是慢慢停下了脚步。

“你也不要太有压力，任务……任务失败也很正常……”他们在树下休息的时候，带土艰难地开口。  
卡卡西盯着地上的一株草，沉默。  
“这……这也不全是你的问题，还有很多因素……运气啊什么的……”  
“哼！”卡卡西突然冷笑了一声，“只有弱者才找这种借口。”  
““什么弱者强者的，你不能老是一副看不起人的样子啊！”不强行说安慰的话，带土说起话来流利多了。  
“忍者世界就是这样的，只有遵守规则的强者才能生存。”卡卡西沉下声音，冷冽里带着带土不懂得的情绪。  
“可是总有弱一些的啊，而且他们也有自己的长处，难道不是应该互相帮助互相保护大家一起生存下去吗？”带土反驳道。  
虽然他会有时候为了气卡卡西会说出一些偏激的话来，但这才是他相信的现实，这是他理解的最完美的现实，他知道忍者的世界里一定有战力上的强弱之分，他也想成为强者，但他绝不否认弱者的作用和存在的意义。人类是不能单凭战斗能力来划分强弱的，而是被联系在一起的，是有着深刻羁绊的，没有什么比这个更重要了。  
“愚蠢!”卡卡西站起身，“规则和能力才是一切，才是生存的法则。做不到的是会被世界抛弃的废物。”  
“才不是这样！”带土觉得愤怒至极，为什么有人会这样想呢？为什么有人要把自己一个人封装起来不在意别的任何人呢？  
“同伴，同伴才是最重要的啊，你一个人就算站在世界顶端又怎么样？”  
同伴……  
这个词非常熟悉，耳边少年清脆的声音和记忆里某个温柔低沉的嗓音重叠起来。  
“同伴，只是个互相利用罢了。”少年不带感情地说道。“而且，我不想站在顶端，我只是想生存下去。”  
“你…”带土听见他的前一句话就气得说不出话来。  
卡卡西背对着他，突然感觉一股灼热的甜味袭来，心里莫名一慌。那家伙又控制不住信息素了。  
“琳，走了。”他朝着在远处休息的女孩喊道，然后就匆匆地离开带土身边。  
说好的谈话，最后反而让关系更加恶劣了。带土又生气又有点委屈。琳也只能叹气，果然对他们两个不能太抱希望。  
这之后的两个月，卡卡西在任务里常常失误，连忙碌的水门都问了几次。然而卡卡西只说是没休息好。  
“那家伙是不是更年期了啊？”带土有一次偷偷说道。  
“要不然就是发情期？”  
琳掷出一个手里剑，摇了摇头，“卡卡西是beta，哪来的发情期？”  
“对哦，他说他分化时间已经过了。”带土想起有次向卡卡西炫耀的时候卡卡西不经意地提起这事。  
“不过，就没有可能是延迟吗？万一他其实还没分化呢？”  
“你管的闲事还真多。”卡卡西蒙着脸露出一双眼睛，眼眸含冰地站在带土身后。  
“后天的任务取消了。”他只说了这一句就转身走了，从头到尾都没有正眼看被吓到的带土。  
他说了谎，分化的时间还没到。卡卡西慢慢地走在路上，有一种强烈的窘迫和愤怒，心里还有有着隐隐的担忧。这段时间，他的状态实在太差了，恐慌和焦躁像是无法控制一样，总是会在关键时刻扰乱他的节奏。  
虽然并不会有第二性别的歧视，但是任何人都知道，一个O将在忍者的道路上遇见多少的麻烦，将受到多少的限制。而对于执拗孤僻的少年而言，那就是被打上了弱者的标签。  
只是过于紧张而已，卡卡西捏了捏拳头自我安慰，都是带土那家伙整天乱放信息素。  
他绝对不会成为一个需要保护的弱者。因为他有他生存的法则。  
过去的经验告诉他，在残酷的忍者世界，不要做保护的人也不要做被保护的人。  
Tbc.  
下章预告：卡卡西把自己关在屋子里，绝望地对付自己“黏糊糊的小问题”，然而多管闲事的人总是出其不意地出现了……  
我知道大家比较感兴趣的是下章(滑稽)多给小心心多给评论就能早点生出下章啦～  
33信息素还是没敲定，现在选择困难了……(那些说烤鱼烤肉烤狗的……我这一笔写下去你们可能会哭^_^)


	3. 第三章

因为雨忍忖和岩忍忖的矛盾激化，忍界战争的范围持续扩大。本来就备受骚扰的木叶也无法回避地被了进去。大批忍者被派往了远离木叶的战场。为了保证后援，卡卡西他们这样的小队就不得不更频繁地接任务来获取酬金。

前两天那个护送任务因为雇主受伤的原因而取消，于是三个人又从水门那里领了新的任务。

一直到出了火影楼，卡卡西一句话也没说，朝他们挥了挥手就往自己家里走。带士看着他单薄静默的背影心里有种莫名的情绪涌动起来。

“那个，我也先回家了，琳你路上小心啊！”带士转头草草说了一句就向另一个方向走去。  
他一边走一边数数1，3，5，7，9……

他走一步卡卡西一定也走了一步。那么他走一步，他们就远离了两步。直到转过了街角，带土停下来扒墙壁伸头往回看。夕阳把胳边的树影拉得很长，拉面店里开始冒出腾腾的热气。人来人往里已经没有他惦念的那两个而孔，卡卡西和琳的身髟都看不见了。

他踢了一脚地上的石子，把手揣进囗袋里。意外地摸到了一个软软的东西，拿出来一看，是个黑头绳。  
啊，是琳的啊。  
嗯，必须还给她，万一她很需要又找不到不就很麻烦了。

这样想着带士就掉过头走回去，一直往前。走过拉面店，走过居酒屋，他的影子在地上拖得老长，就好傢他已经在这个地方长大成人。

从中心街道穿过去就是学校，这个时候所有的班级都已经欣学了，小孩子们呼啦啦地跑出来，扑进家人的怀里。带士忽然就想起第一次来的时候，就已经这么晚了，迎头就撞上从里面走出来的卡卡西和琳。  
他耷拉着一双眼，说，“你迟到了。“

如果要计个数的话，这句话大概是卡卡西对他说得最多的一句话了。真是个讨厌的小鬼呐，明明比自己小啊。那时候那家伙也是会在夕阳的余晖里冲到父亲身边的人，他拉着男人的手，眉眼带笑，天真活泼，跟世界上所有小孩子没什么两样。  
跟现在完全不一样了啊。

带土把双手垫在后脑上，踢踢踏踏地走在路上，那所他们一起度过了几年光阴的地方被用在后面。你看，器物是不比人的，他走一步就实实在在只远一步。  
到了公园后而那条路上带土习惯性地往里面望过去。昏黄的天空是广阔的背景，空荡荡的长椅上，有个少年孤身入画。背上的白牙好像永远横在那里，头上的银发在晚风里招招摇摇的，他整个人看起来柔软而又落寞。

这不是第一次了，带土不是第一次看到这个场景。并非虚无缥缈的瞬时感，带土突然就想起来记忆里那些画面是确实存在的。

真奇怪呐！那个人明明是天才的不是吗？那个人明明身心都无敌的不是吗？那个人明明就少年老成，无所畏惧的不是吗？因为不服气不甘心，带土从不愿意承认这些。可是在这个时候他倒宁愿那些都是真的。这一身的孤独和落寞让带土觉得喉咙里了哽了鱼刺一样地难受，那个讨厌的家伙怎么能有这样的时候呢？带土说不清楚那感觉是为什么，但是他觉得他不能忍受看到这样的卡卡西。

卡卡西就做那个得理不饶人的、毒舌的、自我中心的完美又讨厌的卡卡西就好了。他必须做点什么，做点什么解救一下自己。

“喂。”带土出声朝那个背对着他的人喊道。

卡卡西回过头来，瞥了带土一眼就垂下眼睑，问，“怎么了？“

带土张着嘴喉咙里却挤不出一个字来。最后憋出一句生硬的话，“你怎么还不回家？”

“那你怎么还没回家？“卡卡西漫不经心地回答。  
“我……我……”带土昂着头，尽力让自己说出的话可信一点，“琳的东西落在我这里了，我准备还给她。”

卡卡西抬起眼帘，“找她也不是往这条路走吧。“

带土梗着脖子站在路边，脸色开始泛红。他想起来琳的家的确不是往这里，他在拉面店就该转向的，可是就那么鬼使神差地走了这条路，这是通往卡卡西家里的路。

完了，卡卡西会怎么想呢？他会不会觉得自己是撒谎的？他不会以为自己只是专门来见他吧？  
“我……”带土吞了囗唾沫，竭力保持自然，““我来找你还……还给她啊。”

“哈？“卡卡西眼睛睁大了一点，“为什么要我还给她？你自己还不就好了？正好多了个理由去见她啊。”

他那么平静那么理所当然，带土莫名觉得委屈，又有点愤怒。于是三两步冲到那家伙面前，抓他的手把头绳塞进他手里，眼睛不敢看他，气呼呼地吼，“让你去你就去啊！我是那种只顾着自己的人吗？人家明明就想见你啊！“

卡卡西冷冷地看带土，猛地用开他的手，“不用在我而前上演这种自我牺性的感人戏码。”说完卡卡西就一闪身不见了，这次连个背影都没留。

带土一个人站在公园的空地上，夕阳完全地沉入远山之下，画面里的那个少年此刻已经不在，但他记忆的画面里永远有那个少年的一头银发，而他的手心里是他余下来的微凉纤细的触感。

愣了一会儿他捡起掉在地上的黑头绳揣进囗袋又一路踏小石子原路走回去。心里翻来覆去地想，自己也没错啊那家伙生什么气啊？让他帮个忙怎么了？看起来只能过两天见到琳自己亲自还给她了。

第二天他就在训练场见到了琳，跟他打招呼的时候他往囗袋里摸了摸，最终丕是没有把头绳拿出来。这么个小东西也没什么用，她一定有很多吧，还是不要还了，他想。

“卡卡西今天不来吗？”一直到下午的时候心不在焉的带土才开囗问。

“不来哦，据说是有什么私事。”琳擦着头上的汗。

“那家伙能有什么私事啊？”带土撇了撇了嘴抱怨道。

琳摇摇头表示不太了解。

连着三天，卡卡西都没有出现在训练场，也没有出现在别的任何地方，带土有意无意地走过他的家门囗，走过小公园，然而都没有看到那家伙的人影。

他越来越心不在焉，没事的时候就把手揣进囗袋里玩那根头绳。就连两个人对练时候他也常常走神，这让琳觉得很恼火。

“带土！“琳有些恼怒地叫道，把苦无收起来，“我差点伤到你，你认真一点啊！”

“抱歉，抱歉，我错了。我只是走神了……”带土不好意思地摸摸后脑。

“这几天你走神的频率也太高了一点吧？琳一边整理忍具袋一边说，“卡卡西已经是上忍常常都不用训练的，这不是很正常吗？你怎么老是魂不守舍的？“

带土突就涨红了脸，支支吾吾地，“什么话，我……我哪有……我才不是因为他……绝对不是……”

琳无奈地摇摇头，“你说不是就不是吧，明天就要出任务了，他一定会出现的。”说完她就离开了，带土还在咕哝着’绝对不是’。

第二天清晨的时候，带土早早就到了训练场，琳见到他时见了鬼一样地瞪大了眼睛。

“天哪！卡卡西今天一定会露出今年最夸张的表情。：琳调侃道。

“哼，那家伙……”带土假装不在意地撇过头，心里却隐隐地期待着。

然而事实却没有让他如愿，一直等到了中午，都没有看见卡卡西的影子。带士越来越恼火，那个混蛋怎么能这样，我好不容易早到一次他居然没有看到。真是太可恶了。

带土咬着牙齿，“混蛋！整天说什么规则规则，结果自己还不是迟到，还迟到这么久！”

“他可能……有什么事情吧……“琳安抚着劝他，心里面一声长叹，这些男孩子啊，怎么老是这么别别扭扭的呢。

时间一点点过去，带土咬牙切齿念念叨叨的火气渐转芟为脸色不佳心里忐忑的担忧。这不像是那家伙的风格啊，他怎么会迟到这么久，该不会是出什么事了吧？

“我去找一下，琳你先回家。”带土把自己的背包扔给琳就朝卡卡西家的方向跑去。琳在后面匆匆喊了句有事通知她。

房间里也许有什么味道，浓重的味道，但他闻不到。任何人在一个小房间里待了一天多，不管里面有多重的味道都会习惯的。卡卡西把被子得更紧，身体缩成一团塞在床的最里面，挨着墙角的地方。

他的浅色头发湿透了，贴在额头上黏黏的。不过比起全身湿冷的汗水以及下面乱七八糟糊作一团的各种液体来说，那根本没什么可在意的。

我要死了，他想。

卡卡西把头埋进被揉地凌乱的床单里，深深地呼吸了几下，企图使自己平静一些。然而没有用，身上的感觉反而更清晰了。好像从身体内部烧出来的热度让他全身发软，浑身的汗水蒸发出去带走的温度又让他觉得被泡进了凉水里。被各种感官折磨着的大脑已经无法辨识那到底是一种什么样的感觉。

床单跟他扔在地上的裤子一样，已经完完全全地湿掉了，但现在他已经没有力气爬起来换，况且换了之后它也会在两分钟之内被再次弄湿。卡卡西咬着牙齿，从鼻子里发出难耐的呼吸声，没有办法了，他再次把手伸到胯下，握住自己硬挺的器官。上面是粘嗒嗒的液体，  
他手一动就发出清晰的声音，传到耳朵里，让他眼睛的潮湿加重了几分。

他的呼吸越来越粗重，紧咬嘴唇从鼻子里发出软软糯糯的呻吟。同时那些奇怪的湿滑的液体正不断地从某个难以启齿的部位淌出来，以致于整个下半身都是黏糊糊的。那里面涌动着的东西让人抓狂，内壁上的每一个点都在折磨他的神经，控制他的意识。让他想要把什么东西粗暴地捅进去。

这样的状况让他所有的冷静理智崩塌地彻底，只有全身烧灼的感觉，内心的恐慌无望，难以忍受的羞耻，各种各样的感觉撕扯他，让他无从应对，生理心理的泪水搅在一起从发红的眼睛里淌出来。

我要死了，他想。

卡卡西闭上眼，绝望地抽泣起来。双手不断地在被子下撸动，直到他猛地拔高了喉咙里的声音，伸直了脖子浑身一抖。再稍微平静一点他感受到了满手粘稠的液体。

他闭看眼睛把头撞在墙上，一下一下地呼吸，熬不到尽头地煎熬着。直到有个多管闲事的人撬开了他的房门。

带土绝时没有想到会是这样一个场面，他在大门囗敲了半天没有人应。爬到外面看了看窗户，扣得死死的，窗帘拉得严严实实什么也看不见。于是他在忍具包里找了个工具撬开屋门。里面乱七八糟像是糟了强盗一样的。这显然不是卡卡西那个严谨的作风。

难道真的有强盗？有敌人？卡卡西呢？被抓走了？

带土心里有些发慌，在屋里转了两圈就准备出去，然而经过卧室门囗的时候却闻到一股味道。像是清苦的茶叶的味道，他仔细嗅了嗅，又觉得是醇厚的香茗，带着丝丝甜。

说不出的奇怪的感觉，带土觉得心脏狠狠跳了一下，连呼吸也急促了几分。他没有犹豫地去拧房门，然而被锁上了。于是再拿出工具来很轻易就撬开了。

带土得意地笑了一下，然后猛地地去推房门，大喊一声，“卡卡西。”

刚喊完那个名字的同时房门被打开，带土瞬间就僵在那里，铺天盖地的气味席卷而来，本来的那种清苦不复存在，是温热的的柔软的甘甜的。它不具有攻击性，却用团团包围，温柔醇厚，像是引诱水手的塞壬的歌声一样让带土无法抗拒。

一眼望过去，那个戴面罩一丝不苟冷静沉默的少年胡乱裹着被子躺在床上，他听见声音猛地转过头来，露出光溜溜的屑膀，精致的锁骨，微微突出的喉结随那人难耐的呼吸一上一下。

带土觉得浑身的热度灼烧起来，灼烧到大脑里，灼烧到眼睛里。

“带土……”卡卡西声音嘶哑地叫了一声。听起来无助而又委屈，活像个小孩子。但杂夹着的微弱喘息和呻吟又让那声音听起来过于性感了。他没戴面罩，出一张白皙的捡，五官清秀而纤细，潮湿的银发贴在额头和侧脸上，那种浅淡的颜色映衬着他角眉悄的潮红以及被咬得红肿的嘴唇，显得诱惑而香艳。

这些画面映在眼睛里，空气里浮动着的信息素气体分子钻进身体里，那个浑身烧灼起来的人无法控制地倾泻出泼天的糖浆味。两种信息素契合无比，交融在空气里，又在源头上相互吸引。

卡卡西一瞬间就感受到了，压倒性的强烈的灼热的a1pha信息素的味道。他浑身颤抖起来，身后湿乎乎的地方涌出大量的液体，让他不由地哼出声来。

他残存的理智让他猛地捂住嘴，眼泪汪汪地瞪门囗的人，艰难地开囗，“滚……滚出去……“

“卡……“带土瞪着眼，满脸通红，“卡卡西你……你……”

“滚……”卡卡西把自己裹得更紧，无力地希望躲过那些霸道的alpha信息素。

带土惊慌地看着卡卡西，然后退了一步猛地就冲出了那个屋子。

出来之后他捂着胯蹲下身去，那种肿胀到疼痛的感觉让他难以忍受，眼角开始渗出泪来，额头抵着墙壁试图冷静下来。过了两三分钟，带土靠在墙上剧烈地呼吸，心脏疯狂地跳动着，脑子里搅成一锅粥，又是震惊又是慌张。

刚刚所见才形成一个事实炸在脑子里。

卡卡西是个Omega！

卡卡西刚刚那是在……发情！

怎……怎么可能呢？他不是Beta吗？他那样的人怎么会是Omega呢？

他是目中无人的天才，他是最年轻的上忍，他是坚信强者才能生存于忍者世界的人啊！

他那样的人，是个Omega？

在这之前要是有人跟他说卡卡西是个Omega，带土一定会觉得那是个无聊的恶作剧。他自己也只是因为知道这不可能才会开这种玩笑。

可是他刚刚看到的是什么？那是他亲眼所见。

那个一向冷漠高傲的人，眼里带着泪，浑身颤抖，无助又绝望。

想到那个画面，信息素的味道又从记忆里绕到鼻尖，让带土浑身一抖。

没错的，那是身为一个Alpha的本能，带土抗拒不了那种味道。

那么卡卡西，他……

他真的是个Omega!

他说了假话，他的分化期并没有提前。他是现在才分化，分化成了一个Omega。

他消失了好几天，一直把自己关在房闾里？那种状况从什么时候开始？他就不求助，绝望孤独地应对着第一次发情期？

那么，他会怎样？

带土指甲抠进墙壁里，也许那家伙会死的。

然后他咬了咬嘴唇，握紧了拳头，对自己说，我必须帮他。我不能丢下他。

他要怎么做呢？不像那个高傲的家伙，他上过性教育的课程，他知道Omega的发情期要  
在a]pha的帮助下度过，alpha可以标记Omega。

带土摇了摇头，不，卡卡西不会允许的，他不会愿意这样，他会恨我的。

另一个办法，是抑制剂，他需要抑制剂。

带土猛地跳起来，向医院冲过去，一路上各种思量，卡卡西不会愿意更多的人看到这个样子，所以不能请医生。

很快就到了医院，这个时候是午休，值班的人不在，带土进药房里，找了手天，找到了好几种抑制剂。

他犹豫不决，心里一片慌乱。怎么办？哪一种？万一出什么问题了怎么办？

正在房间里焦躁着，就听见外面的说话声，有个熟悉的声音在跟某个人道别。他躲在门后，等着那个人进来。看到身影就冲上去把人脖子卡在手臂间。

“带土？“那人偏过头看了一眼就停止了挣扎，惊讶地叫道。

带土仔细一看，那是琳，于是匆忙松开她。

“你在这儿干什么？卡卡西找到了吗？纲手大人让我来帮点忙。”她摸着脖子，疑惑地看他。

“琳，我没时间跟你多说，我问你，这几个，选哪一个？“

“抑制剂？你要这个干什么？”琳狐疑地问，心里百转千回。  
“别问了，哪一个？”带土厉声说道。

“有查克拉吗？有查克拉这两个最好？琳看他着急的样子，心里忽然一沉，严肃地选出了两个盒子。

“已经开始了的话先用蓝色包装的，有效果之后用另一个。”没有多问，她又拿了几盒塞在带土手里。

带土道谢都没有说，走到窗囗就要跳，琳突然拉住他，她从墙上的抽屉里取出一个针头，厮开包装，利落地开一支药剂用针头吸完，然后就抓带土的手臂扎进去。

“我想你也需要抑制剂。”她意味深长地看带土。

带土说不出话来，只是脸红了一下，转过身以最快的速度赶回了卡卡西家里。卧室门已经关上。

他吸了囗气走过去，一拧把手门就开了。然后心情忐忑地再次推开。

浓郁的Omega信息素的味道再次袭来，带土还是没忍任，信息素浮动起来。

他垂下眼帘把手指扣进掌心里，告诉自己要冷静，努力控制自己的信息素。朝里面看过去，卡卡西裹着床单倒在地上，蜷着身体浑身泛红像个小龙虾。

“卡卡西。”带土走上前去扶他，双手碰到他汗珠密布的肩膀，滑腻的触感，滚烫的温度，他的心里不禁猛抖了一下。

卡卡西转过头来，一双眼睛湿漉漉地看着带土，带土以为他又要让他滚。

于是结结巴巴地开囗，“我……我来帮你的，你放心……放心，没事的……不会有事……”

话还没说完，卡卡西却突然伸手揽着他的脖子，一抬头堵住了他的嘴唇。

柔软而又香甜的味道侵袭而来，卡卡西的舌头湿滑温热，同时身体也磨蹭着紧紧贴过来，细腻的皮肤粘湿的体液打湿了衣服，带着让人心动的温度攻占了带土的神经末梢，让他惊愕地瞪大了眼临，全身都燥热起来要夻噬他的理智，而心脏扑扑乱跳的声音撞击耳膜，然后胯  
下又开始发疼。


	4. 第四章

Alpha 和Omega生来就相互吸引。

这是一种本能，互相结合的本能。

生来的本能……

生理课老师的话回荡在带土烧成一团的脑子里。

然而紧紧贴着自己的身体火热潮湿，纠缠在口腔里的舌头柔软香甜，空气中浮动的信息素诱惑醉人……

一切都让人无法抗拒。

他无法抗拒。

于是扣着卡卡西的肩膀把他更深地按进自己的胸膛里，压着他的后脑舌头更深地钻进他的口腔里。他听见粗重的呼吸，从鼻腔里哼出来的呻吟，属于亲吻的啧啧水声，他感觉到唾液淋淋漓漓地滴下去，打湿了衣服，打湿了理智。

他无法抗拒。

那个一贯冷静漠然的卡卡西揽着自己的脖子扭动不停，他的疯狂跳动着的心脏，他的硬挺着的器官贴着自己的身体，他在渴求着自己。

带土觉得浑身都燃烧得更厉害，他的大脑不可控制地被兴奋愉悦给填满。

生来的本能……  
生理老师毫无波澜的声音突然又清晰地响起来。

这是alpha和Omega 之间相互吸引的本能。  
极度兴奋的大脑和心理突然被极度的恐慌所控制。  
带土清楚地意识到，这一切只是两种性别之间相互吸引的本能。

这个湿漉漉热乎乎的卡卡西紧紧搂着他，忘情亲吻他，不过是出于本能，而不是任何真实的情感。

他的渴求不是真正属于他的渴求，那只是生理上的渴求。

也就是说，如果不是他，而是别的任何一个alpha，情况也不会有什么两样。

带土皱着眉头，双手按上卡卡西的肩膀，用力地把他推开。然后猛地站起身往后退了两步。

纠缠之间卡卡西的床单早就被扔到了一边，他全身赤裸着倒在地上，少年人的身体柔软而舒展，一块块骨骼都完美地嵌在细腻柔软的皮肤里。

本来苍白的肤色现在处处都泛着红，本来裹得严严实实的人现在不着寸缕，一身黏黏腻腻，大腿间是糊的乱七八糟的白色，那个器官直挺挺地立着，不断地渗出晶亮的液体来，以至于整个下半身都是潮湿黏糊的。带土只瞥了一眼，心脏疯狂地跳动起来，信息素有汹涌而出的趋势，他慌张地闭眼别过头。

“卡卡西……”他捏紧了拳头，一开口声音嘶哑地厉害，“你……你……你别这样……”

说着带土转过身去，装着抑制剂的袋子掉在了门边，他匆匆走过去蹲下身，颤抖着手打开蓝色的盒子。

刚拿出药剂就被一把抱住，带土声音一抖，心里发颤，“卡卡西……”

然后眼前一转，他被卡卡西扑倒在地上，反应过来的时候那家伙坐在他腿上，已经扒下了他的裤子，一只滚烫潮湿的手握住自己硬到发痛的器官的时候带土猛地瞪大了眼睛。

整个房间里都是卡卡西的喘息声，喉咙里难耐的低吟声。

带土愣在那里。

直到感觉到卡卡西柔软饱满的屁股蹭在腿间，眼睛几乎要烧起火，他觉得理智的缰绳快要被拉断，心里被铺天盖地的慌乱淹没。

带土闭上眼吸了口气，眉头拧成一个结，然后敏捷地扣着卡卡西的腰翻了个身，他把卡卡西按在地上，压着他的脖子和扭动不停的双腿。

一低头，看见那双水汽蒙蒙的眼睛，眼睛主人的神态里，无辜中带着蛊惑，狂乱中带着欲望。

“嗯……嗯……”卡卡西哼哼着挣扎起来，伸头想蹭上带土的脖颈。

“别这样……”带土咬牙道，“别这样……”

“给我……”卡卡西哑着嗓子说道。

“你不想这样的，我知道……”带土抬高了上身，不让他碰到。

“求你……”

“你会后悔的。”

“我要死了……”他眼睛里滚出泪水来。

“这不是你想要的！”带土提高了声音。

“我难受……”他张着嘴喘息，眼泪流了满脸。

就这么一句话，带土觉得整个心脏都拧成了一团，那种感觉跟看着他孤独背影的时候如出一辙但是深刻得多。

那个天才强势的卡卡西从来不说难受，孤身一人回家的时候他不说，面对强敌的时候他不说，伤痕累累的时候他也不说。

可是现在他泪流满面，他意识不清，他绝望挣扎，他说我难受。

带土鼻子一酸，眼睛里漫出重重水雾，止也止不住。

“我也难受……”他带着哭腔说道。

不应该这样，不能这样，这些该死的生理本能不应该这样折磨他的，他……他是个天才啊。

带土凌乱的大脑清晰起来，他必须帮他，而不是让情况更糟。

“你……你会恨我……”带土觉得心脏闷得厉害，但还是咬着牙齿沉声说，“你会后悔，知道吗？” 

卡卡西眼神闪烁了一下，也不知道听见没有，然后他手上挣扎的力道放松了，仰着头瞪着天花板抽噎起来，嘴里含含糊糊的不知道在呢喃些什么。带土只听到了一句。

“让我死……”他声音发抖。．

“你不会死的，不会的。”带土慌张起来，急切地说，“有抑制剂，很快就过去了，没事的，不会有事的……”

带土死死地按住他，也死死地按住自己躁动不停的心脏，他一直重复着这些话，一边去摸抑制剂。

“你听话，我会帮你的，不会有事……”带土不停地说，不停地安抚。

直到把一只抑制剂打进卡卡西的血管里，他才吐了口气慢慢地松开他。

“卡……卡卡西……”带土忐忑地，“你觉得怎么样?”

卡卡西用一双潮润的黑眼睛盯着他，满脸疲惫的样子，然后慢慢地合上眼。带土慌了一下，伸手去摸他的脸，感受到他均匀的鼻息，才放下心来。

他慢慢地松开那个耗尽了精力陷入沉睡的人，然后轻轻地把他抱起来，眼睛瞥到他赤裸的身体，脸上不由地又烧起一阵红。带土看了一眼又脏又乱的床，转身走进客厅里匆匆把他放在沙发上，然后从柜子里找了条毛毯给他盖上。

卡卡西平时冷着脸不好亲近，睡着的时候一头白毛凌乱地耷在额上，满脸毫无防备，整个人看起来柔顺温和。带土怔怔地看着，他的样子明明就是个小孩子，比自己还小的小孩。但他总是少年老成，说着残酷的忍者世界，执着于刻板的规则强弱，他总是在战斗里冲在最前面，冷静理智地直面危险。如果不是一心要激起他和自己斗嘴，露出孩童心性，连他都要忘了上忍旗木卡卡西只是个十来岁的少年。

看着他的睡颜，带土突然觉得这样也是可以的，不那么骄傲，不那么拒人千里之外，没有故作深沉，没有偏执和枷锁，他就做一个无忧无虑的天才少年就好了。可是哪有那么容易呢？他们生在战争年代里，他们生在人们竭尽所能相互厮杀的社会里，他们生来就是忍者，生来就是战士，他们终其一生都会在战斗里度过。

本来他们已经为此做好了准备，并且有了自己的梦想和人生准则。

可是命运就不那么从一而终，它让卡卡西成为一个有天赋的忍者，给他温暖又以残酷的方式剥夺，逼着冷漠地对待同伴，孤独地直面敌人．现在又让他成为一个注定要受折磨的 0mega ，让他在紧闭的房间里混乱挣扎，无助绝望。

那么未来呢？他要怎么办呢？他醒过来之后会有怎样的心情？他以后要怎么办呢？

他要继续做忍者？他要上战场？带土的大脑乱作一团，心里充斥着各种各样的情绪，他想不清楚，他越想越纠结。

卡卡西从沉沉黑暗里醒过来的时候，突然产生了一种错觉，他睡在老宅的大房间里，旁边有个长发的温柔的男人。只有一秒而已，只用了一秒他就反应过来，他躺在自己的小公寓里，那个男人早就死在了一个雷雨夜。

卡卡西睁开眼睛，转头看见一个身影蹲在床边，埋着头缩成一团，黑发支棱着。

他努力想了想，之前的那些事情一幕幕浮上来，都记得清清楚楚。突如其来的发情期，带土的闯入，两个人的纠缠亲吻，自己的哭泣和软弱。

卡卡西的心脏一直沉到谷底，拖着浑身酸软的身体爬起来，刚动了几下，闻到了带土身上灼热的昧道，他心里一慌往后退了点，然而还是感觉到令人厌恶的液体开始不受控制地从身后渗出来。

带土听见动静从浅眠里醒过来，抬起头，眼眶红得厉害，“你醒了？”

“ 滚出去！”卡卡西冷冷说道。

带土一愣，突然就明白过来，于是控制好信息素又往后退了好几步。“对不起，你……你没事吧？感觉怎么样？你应该喝点水，脱水得很厉害。”

“不关你的事。”卡卡西视线盯着床尾不去看带土。

“我……”带土被噎得说不出话来，支吾了好半天才说，“怎么不关我的事？老奶奶过马路都关我的事，你的事当然也……”

“你……” 卡卡西看着整理地干净整洁的屋子，自己的衣服穿得好好的，被子和床单也很干净。对于出现在这里的带土，心里有种与抗拒不一样的奇怪感觉。

带土不敢看他，目光在屋子里乱转来掩饰不知所措，最后看到了整理过的柜子上放着第二种抑制剂，想起来琳的叮嘱。

“你现在好点了吧？还有这个抑制剂，打下去你就好了。”他手忙脚乱地撕包装。

“哪里来的？”卡卡西转过头盯着他，脸色不是很好。

带土手一抖，差点把针筒扔到地上，“医院拿的……”  
“你放心，除了琳没有人知道。她说打完这个就好了。”

卡卡西盯着他看了半晌，最后皱着眉接过针筒，对着自己的手臂往下扎，然而拿近了发现手抖得厉害。

“我帮你。”带土不由分说地夺过去，按着他的手臂。

他手掌心的热度传到皮肤上，卡卡西不敢看他的脸。

打完了抑制剂，带土站在旁边，欲言又止的样子，像是要哭出来了。

“谢谢……”沉默了很久卡卡西终于开了口，“不过，要是别的任何人知道了这件事，我不会顾念你帮我的恩情的。”

冷酷而又理智，那个天才卡卡西又回来了。

带土本来因为这话很是恼怒，但想到这样的他至少不至于让自己看着太难过，干是破天荒地没有生气。

“你放心，我不会说出去。只是……你真的不考虑……告诉老师？你这样不适合做危险任务。”  
在木叶，虽然只有极少忍者分化成 Omega ，出于仁慈，三代规定不得剥夺他们身为忍者的权利，但他们不被允许接B级以上的任务,平时也是受到严格保护的。

卡卡西绷紧的脸，冷静的表情突然就崩塌了，他拔高了声音质问，“凭什么？你觉得你现在比我强大了，你觉得有资格俯视我了？你站在这里是为什么？因为你那伟大的仁慈同情我？对弱者的怜悯？还是对 Omega 的保护欲？还是说看着我像狗一样发情的样子让你很有乐趣？ " 

带土愣在那里，他早知道卡卡西也许会这样想，但过于不知所措，心里慌作一团，只能结结巴巴地否认，“不……不是的…… ” 

“你给我滚出去！”卡卡西瞪大了眼睛，脸上的表情狰狞地不像他。

“卡卡西……”带土不知不觉就带着哭腔，“不是……”

“滚！”卡卡西挣扎着爬下床要去推他，然而全身发软摔在了地上。

带土立即蹲下身去，想要扶他。然而卡卡西一掌劈在他胳膊上，然后顺势摸进他的忍具包，从里面掏出一只苦无来。

“滚不滚！”卡卡西横着苦无目光凌乱地朝他吼。

“你……你……”带土的心脏绞成麻花，难过得不得了，不是因为那家伙拿苦无对着自己，而是他以为自己同情他怜悯他想看他笑话，他这样以为的话心里一定会很难过吧。即使表现得再愤怒冷厉，但心里始终是难过的。

带土不想这样，可是不知道要怎样解释．卡卡西看他犹犹豫豫不肯走，想到他闯进这里自己那副样子，想到他全身赤裸地扑在他身上，想到自己像他说的一样真成为了一个软弱无能的 0mega ，还在他面前泪流满面，他觉得全身的血液都凉透了，太阳穴突突地跳，头脑里有无声的尖叫，他控制不住狂躁混乱的情绪，他觉得整个人要爆开来。

“滚！”卡卡西死死捏着苦无，眼睛发红，牙齿的骨骼死死咬合在一起。

卡卡西是个擅用苦无的人，甩起苦无来就像是在表演，漂亮得不行，然而现在却没有握好。一半手掌握着柄，一半握到了锋刃处，他一用力手掌就破了皮，血液顺着尖端滴下去。

然而他仍旧红着眼睛瞪视面前的人，他感觉不到，带土却感觉到了。本来就拧紧的心脏又难受几分。

他抖着声音说，“好，我滚，你……你把苦无放下，你受伤了……”

说着他开始往后退，退到门边怎么也不想出去，卡卡西看他停了下来，又捏紧了苦无，带土一看那血流得更快，于是快步走出门。

“你记得包好伤口。“关上门的时候他叮嘱道。

带土走了之后卡卡西松下一口气来，望着那个方向剧烈呼吸着，他把苦无扔在地上。

为什么呢？

他看着自己的伤口在心里质问。

为什么是这样的？

明明已经用那个男人的死来告诉我，你谁也不能依靠，你也不能给谁依靠。你就在这个冷漠的忍者世界浴血厮杀着活下去就好了。

给了我战斗的理由之后，却剥夺我战斗的能力。

为什么？

还有无法抗拒的淫乱羞耻的发情期，像动物一样的本能，屈服的本能，软弱的本能，被他人控制的本能。

他已经决定好要一个人承担责任，要一个人奋力前进，要用与那个男人相反的准则生存下去，他要看看是这个世界所谓的对的准则会带来什么。

可是为什么？为什么要他连这点自我也失去。

他曾经被施与温柔的眷恋，美好的亲情，同伴并肩的信念，可是那个男人的死把一切都收回去，让他一无所有。

他曾经被赋予天才的能力与盛名，可现在这牲畜一样的本能把一切都掩盖掉，然后就真的一无所有了。

卡卡西揪着衣襟全身颤抖无法呼吸，他仰起头看见墙上挂着的白牙刀，木叶白牙的白牙刀，他们不离身的白牙刀。

刀不离身，就像那个男人没有离开过。

坐在夕阳下的空旷公园里的时候，他也是在的。那个失败的忍者，犯了错误的父亲。

卡卡西倒在地上，闭上眼睛，仿佛看见了那个人温柔的眉眼。

屋子里悄无声息。

带土在外面站了一会儿，心里七上八下，想进去又不敢。万一那家伙太激动……

但想了想还是不放心，于是从窗子爬出去，跳到卡卡西房间的窗口，鬼鬼祟祟地朝里看。

看不见人。

再往里探，看了一眼带土心里大惊差点掉下去，卡卡西蜷在地板上，怀里抱着白牙刀，没有刀鞘。

带土顾不得别的，迅速从窗口跳进去。

“卡卡西！”他冲到卡卡西面前，大力扣着他的手腕把他的双手掰开来。

“你疯了吗？混蛋！”带土心里一阵发慌，底气不足地吼道。

“滚！”卡卡西睁开眼睛，冷冷地看着他。

“你在干什么？你……你……你以为我走了又能怎样？我不看着你你也已经是个 omega 了！”

卡卡西猛烈挣扎起来，不知道想做什么。带土喘着气把白牙刀扔到角落，按着卡卡西不让他挣扎。

他索性不顾及什么，不容打断地说， " Omega 就 Omega啊，那又怎么样？你不是天才吗？照样能够做一个优秀的忍者啊！只要你愿意，想做什么都可以。我刚刚那么问你也没有别的意思，我只是……”

“担心你的身体而已，我也没有同情你更没有看你笑话，我帮你是因为我想帮你，因为你是卡卡西。我知道你不能接受，但已经这样了，那就面对它啊。你要是愿意继续做上忍，那就继续做，我这样的吊车尾的目标都是成为火影，你是个 0mega 又怎样，也能成为了不起的忍者啊！你怎么能因为这样的事情就……就消沉呢……你是卡卡西啊，你是天才……”

“卡卡西……”

卡卡西怔愣地看着他，语无伦次地，“我才没有……我……“

然后他的那种勉强的平静维持不住，全身颤抖起来，脸上是赤裸裸的无助恐慌，像是放弃一样，他闭着眼睛说，“你是一个 alpha 当然可以冠冕堂皇地说这种话，你不是早就说 Omega 不是注定就软弱无能么？”

带土心里一沉，想起自己在婚礼上为了跟他打嘴仗说出的话来，后悔得不得了，有些不知所措地否认，“不是，我只是为了气你……不是这样的！”

“我没有那个意思.不管什么性别，都是一样的啊。每个人都有长处短处，都是一样的。而且……我觉得是你的话，就算是 0mega 也能成为了不起的人。卡卡西，我一直讨厌你，我讨厌你，我嫉妒你，因为你那么强大，你老是目中无人。可是我也一直当你是同伴，所以我不想看你难过，不想你受伤。可是不管怎么样，不管经历什么，我坚信你会成为了不起的忍者。这种想法，就算是现在也没有变…… ”

卡卡西怔怔地看着他，慢慢平静下来。

“可是……”他舔了舔嘴唇不知道该说什么。

“没有可是，我都相信你，你为什么不相信自己。”带土的目光里像是闪烁着星辰，脸上洋溢着活力和生机。他看起来飞扬明亮，像是能战胜一切，能征服未来。

卡卡西心底那些小羡慕此刻放大了，这个人不是活在阳光下，他本身就是阳光，他是太阳。

突然就觉得一切不是那么无望，不是那么阴暗。

这个世界是残酷的，自己不是早就知道了么？那么多一个少一个敌人又怎样，他还要活下去，用自己准则活下去，他还要看看究竟因果是什么。此外，他也想看看这个家伙能征服的来来。

“我也没打算消沉下去……” 卡卡西低声说，“只是在接受期而已……”

他眼睛里的情绪让带土放下心来，他小心翼翼地松开他，看了一眼他身上被割出来的伤口，血液糊得到处都是，幸而伤口很浅。

带土爬起来手忙脚乱地去找纱布，然后就念念叨叨地给他上药。

“那个……昨天……发情期你不要在意。”卡卡西绷着脸开口。

带土抬头盯着他，看见他的嘴唇，想起来它的味道，柔软的潮湿的……突然就烧红了脸。

“啊……那个……” 他猛地跳起来，掩饰一样地转身去找剪刀，“我知道……没什么……正常生理现象啊，很正常。”

冷静下来突然又觉得怕那死心眼的家伙因为这个再钻什么牛角尖，于是安慰说，“这本来就很正常啊，我……我也有。每个人都有，又不是什么大不了的事。以后只要及时注射抑制剂也跟平时没什么差别。”

“嗯。”卡卡西点点头。

上好了药，带土想到发情期，看着卡卡西就觉得心慌意乱地，于是忙个不停地把弄脏的卧室收抬好，又煮了饭，虽然厨艺比不上卡卡西，但两个人也吃得颇有味道。

带土看着卡卡西慢悠悠地吃东西，若有所思的样子。

“你打算怎么办啊？”吃得差不多了带土终于忍不住开口问道。

“我是beta 啊。”牛卡西抬头说道，脸色平静自然，完美地没有一丝缝隙。

那个天才的，骄傲的， beta 的上忍旗木卡卡西真正回来了。  
Tbc.


	5. 第五章

戴兜帽的人站在对面，目光犀利如刀。啪地一声他双手合十，水面涌动起来，带土脚下查克拉一乱就要栽进水里，好在琳伸手拉了他一把。惊魂未定的时候，水面上冒出无数根冰针，铺天盖地地直冲他们射过来。带土瞳孔一缩，抬手开始结印，一个火遁还没结完，一旁那个家伙已经挥着刀迎上去。刹那间水流激越而起，在不远处砰地一声炸裂开，水花四溅，雾气重重。

带土和琳抬手挡着脸往后退了两步，平息下来之后抬眼看去，水面上站起来一个挺拔的身影，一甩手把短刀插进背后的刀鞘里，然后慢慢地走过来。

“走了。”他淡漠而又平静地说了一句就向岸上走去。

带土看着他的背影，就像以前的无数次，也这样看着他漂亮而又利落地完成任务然后转身离去，一直以来总是带着浓浓的不甘和隐晦的羡慕。可带土现在的心境却不一样了，即使白牙的刀影光华流转，即使那人的身姿优美凌厉，他忘不了那家伙夕阳下的落寞，也忘不了他在命运前的眼泪和绝望。

他不知道这是什么样的感情，只是觉得心脏被一张细密的网松垮垮却又一丝不落地笼罩着，一切都一如往常，但一切都困在这张网里面，让人觉得阴郁而惆怅。

“卡卡西......他没事吧？”琳的目光意味深长，带土不能肯定她猜到了多少。  
“没有。”他别过头不去看那女孩的眼睛。不管她知道什么，他答应过不会跟任何人说起卡卡西的事。那家伙抱着什么样的想法他一清二楚。

他不要轻视鄙薄，也不要同情怜悯，他坚信这个世界现实而又残酷，只有靠自己才能活下去。  
这种念头的起源带土不那么清楚，只是隐约觉得和那个传闻中的男人有关。

他急于证明自己是对的，但是事情并不会都按他想的那样发展。尤其是那家伙，从来不让他如意。

“火影们真是好帅气啊！”他们站在大楼顶上，仰头看着影岩上的雕像。  
卡卡西没有回答，只是垂着眼睛翻开任务报告。  
“老师最帅！木叶的黄色闪光啊，好威风！对了，还有个木叶白牙，都是超级厉害的人物呢。”  
带土从来也不否认自己的英雄情结，他喜欢英雄，喜欢光辉灿烂，喜欢胜利与未来。  
言者无心，听者有意。随口一句话，简单四个字，却直直撞进了卡卡西的心里。  
那个平静冷淡的人目光幽暗地失了焦，隔了好一会儿，才漠然地说，“那家伙，是个失败的忍者。”  
沉浸在仰慕里的带土感受到他周身的阴郁，猛地回过神来，瞪大了眼睛看着他，“你怎么能这么说？他......他......他是你的父亲......”  
带土底气不足，有些犹疑地说出这样的话，但他还不明白解开心结和揭开伤疤的区别。并且他对于那个人的意义也不足以让他那么轻易做到。

而对于卡卡西来说，父亲这个词语，已经陌生了很多年了。就算一再地梦见那些不会复现的画面，就算刀不离身，他也很少承认那个男人还在他心里。除了在不愿回想的发情期，那时候他怎么也控制不了地产生怀念和依恋，那种软弱的情感，那个软弱的自己，让他不耻。看吧，在心中接近那个男人的时候，就会变得软弱起来。

“他是个软弱的失败者。”卡卡西猛地合上文件夹。

“他是个英雄！”带土提高了声音，却觉得语言苍白，“他......他为了同伴......为了在意的人......他的勇气让人钦佩。”

卡卡西的心被这家伙的直白纯粹拨动地抖颤了一下，然而那种触动被一瞬间狂乱地跳跃所取代，他望着带土的眼睛里有不易察觉的怒意和讥讽。

“勇气？自刎的勇气，用最懦弱的的方式死去的勇气么？”

这句话说出口，又像以往的任何一次一样懊悔地意识到，他又控制不住，他又在这家伙面前掩饰不了心绪。于是脸色一沉，跃到栏杆上。

在建物之间穿梭着，心里绞得越来越紧。  
同伴？所谓同伴，最后的结局是什么呢？  
在意的人？到底谁才是那个失败的男人在意的人？

“卡卡西！”带土喊了一声，只能看着他的身影消失在远处，有种无比强烈的无能为力的感觉。 抓了抓头发慢慢地往出口走，一边在心里翻来覆去地想。  
以前他一直以为卡卡西是强大的，是无懈可击的，那家伙身上偶尔流露出来的真实的东西被这种表象所掩盖。

他一直把他当做假想敌，他那么不甘心，所以从来没有意识到那些一闪而过的东西。以卡卡西的分化为节点，他才一点点窥探到那家伙残缺的内里。其实那家伙跟所有人一样，会悲痛，会恐惧，会生病，他从来就不是无坚不摧的。

水门说朔茂死的时候卡卡西只是垂着头站在那里，之后的很长一段时间他都垂着头沉默安静，但他的震惊和伤痛是掩盖不了的。只是过了那两年，他再抬起头来的时候就已经是个笃定而又冷漠的少年，粗暴偏执地用规则两个字给过去立了个碑，谁也劝不了。

带土说不出话来，看着老师的眼睛有点红。  
“不过我们还有很多时间呢！来日方长。”水门露出一个明亮的笑容。  
“说起来，带土很关心卡卡西呢，真是让我高兴呐。”他摸着带土的头，一双眼睛像平静深广的海洋，写满了温柔和祝愿。  
“才......才不是呢。”带土突然连耳朵也泛红了。  
“是吗？”水门挑了挑眉毛，忍不住笑意。  
带土做了个鬼脸一转身就跑掉了。

那时候他觉得自己把那个别扭骄傲的人当作必须帮助的朋友。  
面对老师有些欣慰和戏谑的道出自己的关切的时候，面对琳疑惑地问自己不见踪影地在忙什么的时候他都是这样想的。  
我是他唯一的朋友，我必须帮助他。  
唯一的，这个形容词散发着甜香，让人心里觉得满足而充实。  
可现实并没有那么美好，度过了第一次发情期的卡卡西游刃有余地做着beta，杀伐决断，理智强大，跟以前没有任何不一样，那个样子谁也不会对他的性别有怀疑。  
除了视线接触的时候卡卡西总是会别过头，从来不看他的眼睛。  
带土偶尔会觉得很沮丧，偶尔又会担忧。乱七八糟的心绪过后才反应过来，以前那种纯粹的不甘心和嫉妒的情绪到底是怎样的，他已经忘记了。  
他也不知道卡卡西的抑制情况怎么样了，又没有开口的理由，只能有意无意地盯着那家伙看，他敏捷地在树枝上跳跃，肩背挺拔，两条腿裹在贴身的裤子里修长有力，看着看着就想起那时候扣着他的滑溜溜的肩膀，被他的那双腿缠着，忽然全身就发起热，猛地回过神的时候已经往树下栽去。  
耳边呼呼的风声，然后是琳的惊呼声。  
闭上眼睛以为疼痛要袭来，心脏狠狠跳动之后却发现被人提着脚踝倒挂在空中。  
“啧......”卡卡西一只手抓着树枝吊在空中发出单音节，充分显示出他的不耐。心里却松了口气，没有信息素。  
“脚......滑......”带土涨红了脸说道，一双眼睛水汪汪的。  
卡卡西摇摇头把他提起来一点，带土勾着树枝爬上来，两脚发软站的不稳，卡卡西鬼使神差地就伸手扶住他，那一瞬间两个人都有些僵硬。  
带土张着嘴傻愣愣地看着卡卡西，眼睛眨了又眨，觉得他没骂自己真是不可思议。  
“小心点，哭包。”卡卡西尴尬地松开手，轻轻说了一句然后没有看带土一眼转身就继续前进。他感觉出来了，那哭包很明显的收敛了信息素，即使在那样难以控制的条件下。然后一向规则至上的自己心脏跳动的频率乱了一拍。

“你们俩最近怪怪的。”琳若有所思地看着卡卡西的背影，话却是对带土说的。  
“哪有？你想多了。”带土别过头，“赶紧回木叶吧，现在很晚了。不知道老师......”  
他咕咕哝哝地加速，琳从树缝里看了看升上中天的日头，无奈地笑了。不管怎么说，这两个家伙之间的关系总算是向着好的方向发展，就算他们别扭着不承认也好。  
\---------------

也不知道是变得更加敏锐了，还是太过关注的缘故，Omega的发情期再度来临的时候，带土清楚地察觉到了。  
那段时间战事愈演愈烈，他们的任务很紧张。卡卡西却请了三天假，因为在上一个任务中伤得不轻。  
“他那样子真让人不放心，还非要回家住，说什么都不肯待在医院里。”琳担忧地说道，他们要出一个简单的护送任务，刚离开木叶不远。  
“放心吧，卡卡西会没事的，任务就交给我迈特凯！”来替补卡卡西的凯拍着胸脯，露出一拍白花花的牙齿。  
“什么交给你，你只是来帮忙的好吗？你也能跟卡卡西比？”带土对这个从小粘着卡卡西的家伙有种没来由的敌意。  
“他可是我的对手！”凯自信满满，即使那时候他还跟他们一样只是个中忍。  
“好了好了，你们别闹了。我们赶紧出完任务回去看看他吧，他一个人关在房子里，万一出了什么事情都没人知道。”  
这句话说出来带土一愣，瞪大了眼睛突然意识到了什么。  
“我不去了。”说着就调头往回赶。  
“喂，带土？”凯喊道。  
“去找老师，说我请假。”带土脚步不停。  
他一边跑一边想，卡卡西受伤的场景怎么想怎么奇怪，明明可以完全躲掉那一剑，那家伙却皱了眉头停下来，生生让人捅到侧腹。  
他早就有什么不对吧，这种情势下无缘无故地请假很让人怀疑，所以才故意受伤的，然后也不肯住在医院里。  
带土越想越忧心，又觉得生气，为什么那家伙都不知道找自己帮忙呢？真是混蛋！  
心绪纷乱地终于到了卡卡西屋前，从街上看窗户关得死死的，窗帘也拉紧了。带土正要敲门，又犹豫着收回了手。  
最后咬咬牙，还是咚咚咚地锤了门。敲了一会儿没人应声。他不肯放弃地继续敲。  
过了好久，里面传来一个有些虚弱的声音。  
“谁？”  
“是我，卡卡西。”带土听到回应放心了一些。  
“有事吗？”卡卡西冷声道，里面的拒绝意味再明显不过。  
“额......”带土不知道怎么开口，还是硬着头皮，“你没事吧.....是不是......是不是那个啊......”  
里面沉默了好一会儿，才出声，“没事。”  
“你......你真的没事吗？你有抑制剂吗......要不要我......”带土磕磕绊绊地说。  
“我有。”卡卡西早就用变身术储备了一大堆抑制剂在家里。  
“那......那......”带土支吾了半天，急匆匆地赶过来的那种理所当然消失了，他找不出要留下来的理由。  
“我没事。你走吧。”卡卡西的声音带着疲倦的气音，但是很平静。  
这么明显的谢绝，带土再厚脸皮也没有让他开门的胆量，何况自己是个alpha，对他来说并没有好处。  
他只能悻悻地离开。  
卡卡西在窗帘后面看着那家伙一路走一路回头望。鼻尖好像萦绕着那种灼热的糖浆味，他不喜欢甜味，但是却控制不住地深吸气。  
心里对这种错觉有些恐慌，于是闭了闭眼再往手臂里打了一针。  
走出再一次见面的时候带土用黑漆漆的眸子暗暗打量他，看见他青黑的眼睛不由地皱紧眉头。  
这让卡卡西觉得不自在，这个人是唯一知道他秘密的人，他看自己的眼光是alpha看着Omega的眼光。  
在回家的路上对尾行的带土忍无可忍，维持不下去平静突然就发了怒。  
“你到底有完没完？”卡卡西刷地朝树丛里扔过去一只苦无。  
“我......”带土从树叶间钻出来，脸颊上一道细细的口子，血要渗不渗的。  
“别以为你知道了实情就有什么特权。”卡卡西瞪了他一眼。  
“我没有，我只是担心......担心......你......”  
“用不着。”说着他一闪身就不见了。  
卡卡西大口地吸气，脑子里闪过从前的那些画面。又闪过带土那种充满了善意和悲悯的眼睛。  
不，他不需要，不需要用别人的善意来显示自己的懦弱，更不想看到悲悯。  
带土没有轻视他，没有嘲笑他，他知道。可是那家伙天生就有那种悲天悯人的情怀，天生就怀着仁慈，这让卡卡西抗拒。他不相信这些，不屑得到这些，也不想与别人有太过深刻的羁绊。  
如果那个人是太阳，他只愿意待在阴影里看着阳光怎样鲜活。  
卡卡西坐在树下，闭着眼睛思绪万千，缠绕不清的时候突然觉得下腹一热。他猛地睁开眼，闻到熟悉味道的时候心里慌乱一片。  
明明已经过去了......  
他必须马上回家去。刚站起身的时候听见一阵凌乱的脚步声，杂夹着模糊的说话声。  
卡卡西想起来在这附近有一个训练场。  
那些声音越来越近。  
“田中，今天那一招厉害啊，哪里偷学来的？”  
“哈哈，厉害吧。这可是我的绝招。”  
“切，我的手里剑才是最厉害的，你看看你们刚才都没接住。”  
“少臭美啦......刚刚是谁被打得爬不起来的？”  
“下次让你们见识......”  
卡卡西深深地吸气，试图让自己冷静下来，站起身来准备尽快离开。  
“哎？”  
“你们闻到了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“那边。好像是......”  
“那是......信息素的味道吧......”  
“什么什么？我没闻到啊？”  
“你一个beta，闻不到正常。Omega的味道，绝对是。”  
“去看看。”  
卡卡西僵在原地，瞪大了眼睛。然后抬腿准备跳上树枝的时候却突然栽倒在地。  
“就在前面。”  
卡卡西咬着牙齿站起来，脚步不稳地朝前跑。上次的伤口没好全，拉扯之间有些痛。空气好像吸不进气管里，他觉得自己要窒息而死了。  
眼前一黑再也不能往前走一步，身体一软倒了下去。身后越来越近的脚步声让人觉得绝望。  
模糊的视线里突然出现了一双脚，穿着常见的忍者鞋。  
“卡卡西。”那人的声音有些渺远，但让人无比安心。  
卡卡西抬头看见了带土惊愕的脸。身后的声音传过来他们都听得清楚。  
卡卡西还没开口，带土脸色一正，“没事的。”  
说完他就飞快结了个印，然后抱起卡卡西往他家里赶。一路上卡卡西的味道一点点散出来，呼吸声越来越响，带土咬破了嘴唇告诉自己一定要冷静。  
直到把抑制剂打进身体里，卡卡西的呼吸才渐渐平息下来。  
带土松了口气坐到门边，才发现自己全身的衣服都湿透了。  
“你做了什么？”沉默良久，卡卡西开口问道。  
“幻术。”  
“嗯......”卡卡西吸了口气，“我忘了。”他也可以早点用幻术的，而不是愚蠢地用两条腿跑。  
“就算那样，你要怎么回来？”  
卡卡西不说话。  
“你不是永远不需要帮助的，有的时候，还是要靠一下其他人的......”  
“还有，这种情况不太正常吧？其实，琳.....她估计也猜到了，我觉得......”带土试探性地说，“还是要问问她比较好......”  
卡卡西垂着头，一言不发。  
“卡卡西......”带土发愁。  
“你问。”卡卡西闷声道。  
带土差点以为自己听错了，反应过来心里面一阵莫名地激动，“好，都交给我。我保证，除了琳不会有任何人知道。”  
“谢谢。”  
带土扬起一个笑容来，澄明地好像蔚蓝明亮的天空。  
卡卡西有些怔愣地看着，心里面出奇地一片平静。  
过了好久，他问道，“你这样跟我接触，不会难受么？”  
带土想了半天才明白过了他指什么，alpha和Omega之间的接触本来就不能大意，更何况在其中一方控制不住信息素的时候。  
“不会啊，我信息素控制得很好的。”带土笑道，废话，他几乎把所有的空余时间用来学这个。以前没有在意，可是后来看见那家伙一接近自己就避开的行为他就不能不在意。所以花了很多时间来控制。  
“多谢你，带土。”卡卡西有些生硬地朝他笑了一下。  
这个来之不易的裹着面罩的笑容，让带土的心脏发疯一样地狂跳起来。心头的小鹿也好，兔子也好，都失了控，撞得头破血流，他感受到一阵潮润的暖意。  
这很奇怪。  
走在回家的路上，月色朦胧，带土才发现，已经有很长时间了。他念念叨叨的梦想，他暗暗仰慕的琳，他敬仰的老师，他的不甘心和愤怒，全都退到了心脏的第二层。  
他心里想的全是卡卡西的事，他莫名其妙的保护欲，他忐忑不安的内心，这一切是为什么？  
他从来没有问自己，为什么？  
别人在问的时候，他在口上否认，他在心里说把那个人当作必须帮助的朋友。  
可是他希望自己永远是他唯一的朋友，可是他因为他的一个生硬的笑容觉得世界都温润起来。  
唯一的朋友。  
月色逐渐明朗之后，少年的面貌清晰起来，他站在窗口，一头银发，眉目清冷。带土忽然就愣住了。  
心头的云翳散去，看清楚了，心尖上只有一个人。  
人怎么会只有一个朋友呢？  
就算有，能称之为唯一的，那必定是特殊的，那必定不再是朋友。  
是喜欢。  
我喜欢他。  
其实，我喜欢他。

Tbc.  
下章预告：你们等的大卡车，前奏很长很长的正儿八经的标记。


	6. 第六章

带土的猜想是对的，琳对卡卡西的事情早就有所察觉，从他第一次在医院偷抑制剂开始。  
纵然最初两个男孩子的关系岌岌可危，但琳敏锐地从并肩的战斗里，闪烁的目光里看出来他们真正的羁绊。  
他们看起来很不一样，外貌、性格、看待世界的方式都完全不一样。但抛开一切的根本上，也不过是两个充满了失意与孤独的少年。因为显眼的差异掩盖着相似的灵魂，对于对方他们怀有自己不能明晰的同情和羡慕。  
本来是不打算当面让琳诊治的，但听带土别别扭扭地说完，她坚持要亲自给卡卡西做个身体检查。这也是alpha和omega分化之后的惯例。带土犹豫着还是去劝说卡卡西，那家伙黑着脸沉默半晌，最后还是答应了。  
“你抑制剂用得太过了，并且不规律。因为查克拉的影响，忍者的信息素比常人更难控制，处理得不好就容易使你的生理功能紊乱。”琳认真而又关切，神情和语气里没有半点异样。  
“嗯。”卡卡西点头，蒙着脸也看不出来表情，只是身体略微有些僵硬。  
带土站在几步开外，眼睛瞪得大大的，“那......那现在能治好吧？”  
“目前还不是什么大问题，用一段时间的药调节好就可以。只是以后使用抑制剂要注意，我把注意事项写下来。”  
带土眉目舒展开来，“那就好。”立马从柜子里翻出纸笔。  
“卡卡西。”琳一边写，低着头有些难以启齿的样子，“长期这样下去，没有好处的。更不要说去带队出任务，这对你身体的负担很大。”  
屋子里沉默下来，只有沙沙的写字声。  
“我知道。”卡卡西最后沉声说，声音里透着凉气，只是这样一句话，拒绝的意味就很明显。  
琳咬着嘴唇不敢再说下去，带土的脸色也不太好，愣了一会儿他吸气露出一个明亮的笑容，“没事，有我们呢，我们是同伴，我们会帮助你的！我们会.......”  
“我累了，你们走吧。”卡卡西的语气冷若寒冰，他僵着脸站起身，留下一个背影。  
琳抬起头来，呆呆地看着他摔上门。然后转头看到带土满脸都是委屈和受伤。  
“他......他心情不好。”琳安慰道。  
“大概吧。”带土垂下头，再抬起来的时候眼睛里流露出担忧来。

卡卡西站在窗户后面，透过拉起的帘子的缝隙看着街道上那两个熟悉的身影。黑发的少年频频回头，不用想也猜得到他眼睛里都是失望。  
那句他没说完的话，卡卡西也能猜到。  
他会说，他们会保护他。  
卡卡西不知道那里面有多大成分是出于带土那种天真的友谊，多少是出于同情和怜悯，还有多少是出于一个alpha的优越的本能。  
从一个alpha嘴里说出来的保护啊，实在不能让人高兴地起来。  
这好像很矫情，很故作姿态。   
但即使这样也不重要，卡卡西闭上眼睛，因为他早就下定了的决心，要走跟那个男人完全不一样的道路，这是那个男人的死赋予的使命，这是活下去对那个男人，对这个忍者世界的回答。这一点没有什么能改变，水门不能，omega的体质不能，带土也不能。  
时间一长，自己也看得很清楚，他负着天才的盛名，其实破绽百出，其实残缺不全。  
而带土却美好地像是一个谎言，即使他也有残缺也有阴影，然而他能用明亮的笑容去补全它，用希冀的光芒去照亮它。他连眼泪都是那么美好，那种晶莹通透的纯粹是卡卡西不会有的。带土像是这个世界的一个反驳和救赎，它对卡卡西伸出手，要把他带回光明。可是他不能相信，不能忘记，不能原谅。  
他始终要照着原路前行，未来从来就不重要。

这一年矛盾挣扎，这一年惶恐绝望，这一年伴着蔓延的战火，频繁的任务，时间过得飞快。不过才一转眼，卡卡西已经习惯了按时按量地使用抑制剂，习惯了带土无视自己的冷漠流露的关切忧心。  
三战走到了一个极致之后开始有了一点好的发展。但人们已经没有了高兴的力气。街道上人烟稀少，店铺紧闭的样子让人怀念那个生机勃勃的木叶。  
木叶的战斗胜多负少，甚至在腹背受敌的情况下击退了实力不容小觑的雷忍，至少目前看起来应当是赢家，可是回头一看，整个轰轰烈烈的三战，没有人是赢家。  
到了后期各国的损失都十分惨重，空气里的仇恨和欲望逐渐消散，涌动着疲倦和悲凉的气息。在这样的时候，好像更需要什么能让人感到温暖安心的东西。所以只要条件允许一切节日水门都不愿意草率。  
卡卡西帮着资料室的人理完卷宗之后还有些疑惑，水门怎么突然让他做这个，但一向没有什么好奇心他也不问。走到家门口的时候才觉得有些异样，他绕到窗户外面看了看，窗户锁得死死的，跟他走的时候一样。  
他皱着眉头伸手慢慢地拧开门，黑洞洞一片他却清晰地觉察出一样，于是猛地推开门，同时扔了一个苦无出去。闷声一响，苦无扎进一个东西里，听声音应该很软。那瞬间突然灯光大亮，卡卡西横着白牙，目光凌厉，对面是一大群表情各异的人，水门站在最前面，手里端着个蛋糕，蛋糕中心插着一只苦无。  
大家都愣在那里，水门扬起嘴角，“生日快乐，卡卡西。”  
他身后的人全都松了口气，满面笑容地大声说，生日快乐，卡卡西。  
卡卡西放下刀，站在门边，头一次明白了不知所措的感觉。  
“快过来。”带土走过去拉起他的手，“过来吃蛋糕。”  
“卡卡西你没有朝马桶扔过苦无吧？”水门把苦无提起来，看着上面的奶油表情很无奈。  
“好了好了，还好我担心不够做了一个。”玖辛奈端来一个新的奶油蛋糕。  
“师母，真的是你做的吗？”带土咽了口口水，“要不然我还是吃那个被苦无插过的吧。”  
玖辛奈一个爆栗，“你小子，说什么呢！”  
“唉哟！好疼！”带土捂着脑袋躲到卡卡西身后。  
“好了，别闹了，来点个蜡烛，让卡卡西许愿。”水门笑道。  
卡卡西还僵在桌边，带土在他身后，凑到他耳边，“你放心，抑制剂之类的东西我早就帮你收好了，没有人发现的。现在给大家一点面子好么？”  
他的气息钻进耳朵里，卡卡西差点控制不住地缩了缩脖子，耳朵上染了一层红。他往前走了一步，心里也松了口气，脸上却没什么表情，甚至没有看带土一眼。带土别过头，心里有点恼怒，果然还是个讨厌的家伙。  
点好蜡烛就有人关了灯，盈盈的烛影里，每个人的脸都模糊而温润，这副画面铺在脑海里让人记了很多年，之后的岁月里，那些身影一个一个远去的同时画面上的容颜却逐渐清晰起来，直到最后深深地刻在记忆里，任时光的洪流肆虐，也不减半分颜色。  
“来来来，卡卡西许愿。”  
卡卡西站在烛火前面去，顺从地闭上眼睛，脑海里却空空一片。  
他没有任何愿望。  
过了半分钟缓缓睁开眼睛，被人拉着吹蜡烛。带土自告奋勇地要帮他。闹完开了灯，玖辛奈和琳端出做好的饭菜，一堆人双眼放光的坐下来。  
“卡卡西，十五岁了啊，真快呢，刚见到你的时候还是个小白团子。不管多大，希望你永远不会孤身一人。”水门递给卡卡西一个带着刻印的苦无，灯光映出他眼角的笑意，他的蓝眸温柔如水。  
“小家伙，一定要给我幸福安稳，长命百岁。”玖辛奈大力扣着卡卡西的头，塞给他一双半指手套。  
“卡卡西，要平安健康，注意身体。”琳推过来一个医疗包，眼神意味深长。  
“哟，生日快乐！一定要做我一生的对手啊！卡卡西！”凯露出白得闪光的牙齿，冲上来揽住他的肩膀，“会吧？会吧？”  
“嗯，好......”卡卡西对凯这种坚持不懈厚脸皮无计可施，只能无奈地点头，然后突然啪地一声。众人都向声源处看过去，带土垂着头，“不好意思，杯子掉地上了。”

大家点点头没在意，接着看凯送出了一套绿色紧身衣。卡卡西尽力忍住翻白眼的冲动。  
“也不知道你喜欢什么，送几样忍具，希望你越来越强大吧。”阿斯玛笑道。  
“嘛，我的是狗粮，你有那么多狗，应该不会没用吧？”红有些不好意思地说。  
后面，玄间等人也送上礼物，甚至突然出现了叼着烟斗的三代，笑呵呵地拣了一块蛋糕，说代表纲手自来也说句生日快乐。  
“成为自己想要成为的人吧，卡卡西。”走的时候他拍着卡卡西的肩膀说。卡卡西愣了一下，顺从地点头。

三代走了之后卡卡西捏了捏拳头转过头，朝带土伸出手。  
所有人都送过礼物了，除了那家伙。他不知道自己为什么会这样做，像个小孩子。但在这样的氛围里，心里面的坚冰裂开了缝隙，有什么东西隐藏不住了。  
带土看着卡卡西伸过来的手，心里有种抑制不住的欣喜，突然又想起刚刚凑近他他躲避不已的样子，还有任由凯搂着他的肩膀点头承认什么一生的对手的样子，脸色又沉了下去。  
“我没有准备礼物。”带土抿着嘴别过头。  
卡卡西不由地瞪大了眼睛，脸上有掩饰不了的羞恼，急忙开口道，“哼，我才不稀罕呢。你送的肯定都是没用的东西。”  
“哎？带土，你不是老早就......”琳在一旁疑惑地问。  
“没有！”带土打断他，“谁要给那个自大的家伙准备礼物啦。”  
琳看了看一边的碎玻璃，摇了摇头不再说话。  
一直到散场，两个人都不肯再看对方一眼，琳只能无奈地叹气，这些男孩子啊。  
“今天大家都玩儿得开心了，后面要勤加训练，好好完成任务啊。”水门最后说了一句让少年少女们叹气的话。

那天之后的一段时间，带土还是见着卡卡西就黑着脸。卡卡西心里也不痛快，就总是一副冷冰冰的样子。所以最难熬的就是琳了，一个火药桶，一个冰块，简直不知道要怎么和谐相处。  
好在而他们队的新任务很快就下来了，多少能分散点注意力。  
“今天晚上去老师家里面吃饭，你们俩可不要吵起来，别烦到师母。”琳一本正经地告诫他们。  
“会吵的人只有哭包吊车尾吧。”卡卡西交叠着手臂嘲讽道。  
“笨蛋卡卡西！你的话也不少了！”带土咬牙切齿。  
“刚说完你们俩就犯。”琳抓着两个人的手，“师母怀孕了，你们就让她省省心吧。”  
“哎？怀......怀孕？”带土惊讶道。  
琳点点头。  
“那就是说，有小宝宝啦！”带土非常兴奋，连在跟卡卡西闹别扭都不太在意了。这让琳松了口气。  
他们兴高采烈地去到水门家里，却发现气氛有点不对。玖辛奈僵着脸坐在桌边。看见他们才舒展眉目，“你们几个小鬼来了啊。”  
水门安排他们坐好。  
“师母真的有小宝宝啦？”席间带土频频盯着玖辛奈的肚子看，“一点都看不出来啊。”  
“那是因为时间还早，白痴！”卡卡西头也不抬。  
带土出乎意料地没有恼，“那他生下来我是不是就是他哥哥啦。想想就很得意啊！带土哥哥！”  
“卡卡西也比你小一岁，你已经算是哥哥了。”水门笑道。  
卡卡西筷子一顿，没有说话。  
带土嘁了一声，“他那种家伙能叫我哥哥除非我死了。”  
“乱说什么呢？你们很快就要出新任务了。”玖辛奈脸色一沉，看起来很严肃。  
带土被她那种神情吓到了，缩了缩脖子，“我就打个比方啦。”他扬起嘴角，“我可是要做火影的人，老师的接班人绝对是我！”  
“你呀。”玖辛奈摇摇头，随后伸手抚摸他的脑袋，“希望我的孩子以后跟带土一样。”  
“有我这个哥哥在，他当然跟我一样活泼可爱啦。他就是我的接班人，成为继我之后的下一代火影，这么说我要收他做徒弟！”  
“好啊，那带土你要加油啦！”玖辛奈捏捏他的脸。  
带土得意地看向卡卡西，好像自己赢了一局，卡卡西翻了个白眼没有理他。  
“玖辛奈，有什么话现在说吧，我们明天深夜出发，你好好休息，不要送了。”水门交叉着手指。  
“就真的没有别的人了么？他们还只是小孩子而已，不适合执行那么危险的任务。”她拧着眉说道。  
“我知道你担心，可是没有别的办法了，岩忍来势汹汹，我们人手非常紧缺。”  
“我们才不是小孩子，我们可是身经百战的忍者。师母就不要瞎操心啦。操心我小徒弟就好了。”提起小宝宝，带土眼睛亮晶晶的。  
“是啊，师母。别担心我们，注意身体。”琳柔声说。  
只有卡卡西，僵了半天才说，“我们一定会完成任务的。”  
“我才不担心你们的任务，我只是要看着你们平安回来。”玖辛奈满脸忧色，随后对带土说，“卡卡西还小，我把责任交给你，你要把他们两个都好好带回来。”  
“没问题！”带土一拍胸脯，骄傲又自信。  
那顿饭吃的依依不舍，玖辛奈掩饰不住忧心忡忡。  
他们和水门一起，在次日踏着月色离开木叶，去执行那个目前为止接到的最重要的任务。   
任务的目的地是，神无毗桥。  
tbc.


	7. 第七章

他们几个人灵巧敏捷，一路潜行着没遇到什么阻挠，很快便安全抵达了国境线。一到边境就遇上了敌方，卡卡西的新忍术在实践中体现出了缺陷，他的失误让水门心惊胆战。守着他们休整的时候向来沉着的男人眼皮跳得厉害，总有些放心不下，然而目前的情况已经由不得他感情用事，即使知道这很残酷，还是把他们送上了战场。即使担心，还是必须离开他们，他的战场在前方。  
分别的时候水门一再嘱咐，他们要尽量避其锋芒，只要毁掉后方运送物资和战力的神物毗桥就好。现在已经没有回头路可走，他唯一能做的就是拼尽全力尽快了结战斗。  
水门开始结印的时候，琳忽然高声叫了他。三个人都带着疑惑的眼神转头去看她，她欲言又止，最后皱着眉咬了咬嘴唇，说，“老师......再见。”  
水门眼神深邃地看着他们，心里犹豫了那么一瞬间手上的印已经结完，他的身影一闪就消失不见了。  
“我们走吧。”卡卡西轻捷地跃上树枝。  
带土跟在他后面，琳在最后，看着卡卡西的身影，眉间拧成一个结。  
“琳？”带土回过头，“跟上啊。”  
“嗯。”琳只能按捺着心绪跟上去。  
为了隐蔽，他们尽量走的是荆棘丛生崎岖坎坷的路线，绕过正面深入敌人后方，但即使是这样，随着深入对方国境这一路渐渐变得不太平起来。  
他们单独遇见的第一波敌人是巡视边境的中忍，在荒无人烟的地方游荡着撞上了卡卡西的小队，也许是这地方从来不见人，刚对上的时候对方怔愣着反应不过来。卡卡西眼神一凛，先发制人，配合着带土就解决掉那几个家伙。  
有了这个经验，卡卡西更加谨慎了一些，毕竟下一次他们就不一定有碰到一群水货的好运气了，最好是能先发现敌人，敌明我暗就很容易解决。  
本着这样的策略，他们顺利解决了接下来碰到的两队岩忍，卡卡西依然冲在最前面，白牙出鞘之间敌人的鲜血就染红了翠绿的树叶，然后滴进泥土里形成一片暗沉。  
卡卡西抬头看了看阴沉沉的天，抹了一把脸上溅的血，对后面的两个人说，“抓紧时间。”  
带土从被自己打倒的敌人腰间摸出忍具包来，“天就要黑了，我们休息一下。”  
“夜晚正是突袭的最好时机，不能停下来。”卡卡西大步往前走。  
“可是我们都很累了，需要补充体力。”  
今天一刻不停地赶路，同时连着对付好几波敌人，全程还要高度紧张地注意周围的情况。体力确实已经到了极点。  
“你也很累了，别逞能了。休息也是战术的一种。”带土走上前去拉住卡卡西的肩膀。  
卡卡西抽了一口冷气，带土听得很清楚，同时也感觉到了手里湿漉漉的，他松手一看，一手鲜红。  
“你受伤了？”带土惊慌道，不等他回答就转头高声喊，“琳，快过来！”  
“笨蛋！小声一点！”卡卡西捂着手臂皱眉，没有被面罩蒙住的上半张脸苍白得厉害。  
他们拖着疲惫的身体找到了几棵大树背后的一条没有水的沟壑，周围有不少灌木挡住，他们的身形不大，跳进去就挡得严严实实。  
带土用了个小火遁烧了一点火，借着火光琳检查了卡卡西的伤口。手臂上被割了一条大口子，不算太严重就是失了不少血，琳用基本的医疗忍术就愈合了伤口。但卡卡西半闭着眼睛靠在土壁上，脸色很差。  
“你身上还有别的不舒服的地方吗？”琳担忧地问，怕他有什么内伤。  
卡卡西摇头，撑开眼睛，“都歇会儿吧，我守着。”  
带土按着他的肩膀，“我来，你睡觉。”卡卡西还想说什么，带土从背包里拿出毯子，不容拒绝的裹在他身上，“过一会儿了换你，赶紧睡。过了警戒线就真的不能休息了。”  
卡卡西愣了一下，最后别过头闭上了眼睛。他本来不放心带土想保持着清醒随时警惕，但不知道是太累了还是怎么样，不过几分钟就迷迷糊糊地意识不清了。最后一点意识消失之前鼻尖若有若无地闻到温暖香甜的味道。  
好像被浸在了水里，又是冷又是热，浮浮沉沉无法呼吸，眼睛怎么也睁不开，全身发软什么也做不了的样子。  
“卡卡西！”  
“卡卡西！”  
有人的声音渺远地传过来，他挣扎着想站起身，努力想去睁开眼睛，扑腾了半天最后猛地撞在什么地方，后脑一阵钝痛。  
卡卡西喘着气睁开眼，面前是两张担忧惊讶的脸。他抬眼一看，天幕已经有些亮，心里一惊。  
“什么时候了？我睡了多久？”  
“快要六点了。”  
他立马坐直了身体，“抱歉，我们赶紧走吧。”  
他本来只打算休息一会儿，再趁着夜色赶路，安全而又保险。可是居然睡地醒不过来，太糟糕了。  
“你......看起来......不太好......”琳犹豫地说。  
“没有。任务要紧。”卡卡西不想多说，撑着地站起身来，身体发虚发软，一晃神差点往地下栽去。  
带土伸手一把揽住他，“卡卡西......”  
卡卡西推开他站稳了身体定了定神，“好了，卡卡西小队，出发。”

虽然绕过了前方战场，但神无毗桥的所在地所为最重要的后方通道，警戒也是十分严密的。要想接近神无毗桥，他们必须穿过两道警戒线。  
卡卡西研究了情报，一共四个小队，两个队伍在警戒线以外巡逻，一个队伍驻守在关键路口，一个队伍在警戒线以内的附近，这两个队伍是轮换的。卡卡西早就做好了战术策划，他们会在外围两个队伍巡逻的间隙避开他们，然后变身成其中一队人的模样暂时麻痹驻守的敌方，趁其不备不声不响地发起攻击，再变身成他们的样子和里面那一队人轮换，顺利进入警戒线。  
越接近警戒线，天色越来越暗，黑压压的云垂在天幕之下，压抑地让人无法呼吸，又刮起了狂风，卷起树林里的落叶，使视线变得更差。卡卡西抬头看了看天，吐出一口气，这对他们来说是有好处的。  
赶了一天多的路，几个人都灰头土脸的，精神也有些不济。  
“这很关键，要集中精神，不可以出岔子。”卡卡西严肃地说道。暗自捏紧拳头指甲狠狠掐进手心里，希望能克服那种虚软无力的感觉。  
带土他把防风镜拉上去，眼神坚定地点头，。琳也随着点头说，“你也要小心。”  
一开始进行得挺顺利。他们成功地绕过了巡逻小队，直奔驻扎队伍。那里有个简易的房子，用来休息和储存物资。  
站在门口的那三个人在暗沉沉的天色里看到他们没有什么怀疑，反而亲热地问“来拿披风么？今天这天气真是见鬼。”  
“快来歇一歇，喝口酒吧。连个鬼影子都没有，巡个屁的逻。”另一个彪形大汉粗着嗓音说道，把一个罐子递过来。  
“嗯。”卡卡西走在前面，低着头往前，伸手去拿。  
刚碰到那人手的时候，他神色一变，他们眼前一花卡卡西出现在了大汉身后，手里握着苦无扎进那人的脖子里。其余两个瞪大了眼睛正要反应才发现另外两个人也已经到了眼前。解决掉他们之后琳惊魂未定地喘气，卡卡西脸色不佳地按了按太阳穴，然后吸了口气和带土麻利地把他们的尸体处理了，然后三个人变身成他们的样子等在这里。  
正午过了之后，在警戒线以内巡逻的那一队终于回来了，刚休息了一会的卡卡西小队打起十二分的精神，尽量不露出破绽。那些人可能是喝了酒，随着他们的走近有一股淡淡的酒精味飘过来。一直很镇静的卡卡西心里突然慌乱起来。  
不动声色地打了个招呼之后他们就准备离开。  
“再待一会儿吧，平时都没什么情况，何况这种鬼天气。”一个脸上带刀疤的人熟络地揽着卡卡西的肩膀。  
一股浓烈的酒精味扑面而来，卡卡西浑身一僵，那不是酒，是信息素，酒精味的信息素。  
他的心脏狂乱地跳动起来，身体的疲软更甚。他镇定下来，强撑着笑着回答，“不了，还是任务要紧。”  
“真是的，什么时候转性了。”那人笑呵呵的。突然有些疑惑地嗅了嗅，卡卡西装作自然往后退了一步，弯腰拾起地上的披风，“别捣乱了。被上面知道会被骂的。”  
“算了。”另一个棕色长发的人说道。  
“先走了。”卡卡西挥挥手快步向前。  
“哎，中村，你忘了袍子，马上下雨了。”刀疤男把扔在角落里的袍子递过去，余光瞥到一点什么没有在意。  
“谢谢。”带土接过去。  
然后三个人快步离开。狂风呼啸起来，天空里传来轰隆隆的雷声。  
刀疤男捂着耳朵往回走，突然眼睛一瞪，不对，那家伙从来不说谢谢。他冲到屋子里，蹲下去一看，角落的墙上有两点血迹。  
“那三个家伙，是敌人！”他瞪大了眼睛，“快追！”

卡卡西他们过了警戒线就拼命往前赶。他闭了闭眼平息躁动的心脏。睁开眼的时候就听见了什么东西呼啸而来的声音，他往旁边一躲，转头一看，那几个人已经追了上来。既然这样，另外的巡逻小队也必定会赶过来。硬碰硬没有胜算，他们只能跑。  
那三个人一个土遁拦住他们的去路，随即追上了堵住他们。  
“竟然被三个小鬼骗了。”带刀疤的男人眼睛里露着凶狠的光，查克拉和信息素涌动起来。速度极快地袭来。  
卡卡西往后退了一步，短兵相接对他没有好处，于是远远地放了个火遁逼得那家伙不能近身。  
“嘿，让你见识见识小鬼的厉害。”带土迎上去发起攻击。卡卡西趁此机会也用了土遁，铲平了道路，他们继续往后退。  
不知道是有意还是无意，带土一直缠着那个信息素强大的alpha，但显然他并不是那家伙的对手，不出一会儿，身上已经伤了好几处。  
他们一直退到一个悬崖边，卡卡西和那个棕色头发的人近身作战，那人突然结个印，头发变作武器攻过来，卡卡西情急之下拿背包挡了一下，那人头发一扫，被戳穿的背包掉到悬崖下面去。  
卡卡西眼神凌厉，面上横着白牙正面袭击，实际上藏了个分身在后面，那人躲闪不及被影分身从身后戳了一刀，歪了一下倒在地上。  
“带土！”卡卡西正要去补一刀，就听见琳惊恐的声音。  
他转头一看，刀疤男压着带土，苦无尖到了带土眼睛上。卡卡西心里一抽，什么也来不及想，一个瞬身冲上去，凭手抓住苦无。  
血滴滴答答的流下来，带土的眼睛里一片红。从喉咙里发出一声低吼猛地一脚踹在敌人肚子上，那人放松了一下，卡卡西趁机反扭了他的手把他掀开来。带土趴在地上起不来，抹了把脸上的血，心里焦灼不已。  
刀疤男看了一眼他倒下的同伴，眼神沉的更厉害，心里也明白了卡卡西才是领头的，他的速度非常快，瞄准了卡卡西冲上来。拳脚相接，卡卡西一时之间没有还手的机会，只能被动防御。  
战斗里对方的信息素翻涌袭来，他很熟练地用信息素来压制敌人。这种情况不是没有过，卡卡西有对付过这样的敌人，但今天显得尤为力不从心，动作比平时慢了一倍。  
只是一招没有接上，对方就猛地把他击倒，骑坐在他身上。卡卡西咬着牙，用尽力气却动不了，被压制得死死的。  
刀疤扼着他的喉咙往下压，一脸狠戾。  
“嗯？”他突然有些疑惑地眯起眼睛。然后凑近了卡卡西的脖子，用力吸了一口气。  
“Omega？”他抬起头来，眼睛里都是不可思议。  
卡卡西瞳孔一缩，趁着他愣神的当儿，用力扣紧了对方的手腕，膝盖顶起来，一个翻身压制住对方。  
“哼，木叶真是出奇招啊。”刀疤没有急着反抗，反而玩味地笑了，“小孩儿和Omega？哈哈哈！”  
那人张狂地笑着，然后信息素汹涌而来，逼地卡卡西发颤。然后他的粗粝的手掌按在卡卡西后脖子上，死死地捏着那一块敏感的皮肤，卡卡西浑身软得更狠，从昨天就开始的那种无力感奔袭而来，按着刀疤男的手一点力气也没有了。  
刀疤男按着卡卡西的后脖子把他面朝下摁在地上，对另一边和琳战斗的同伴，“上野，快过来。”那人退到这边，琳就慌忙跑过去看带土。并立马用医疗忍术治疗他骨折的腿。  
“一个新鲜的Omega。木叶是怕我们太无聊么？”刀疤男笑道。  
卡卡西咬破了嘴唇，却挣扎不了半分，心里面被绝望和恐慌填满了。  
“你这样放信息素，他该湿了吧？”那个人笑得猥琐地去碰卡卡西的屁股。卡卡西双眼血红地瞪着他们。  
“混蛋！”一声怒吼响起来，他们还没来得及转头，就一人一脚被踢在脸上。刀疤男不得不松开了卡卡西，转头去看，面前站着那个黑头发的少年，一身的气势凌厉狠绝，最让人害怕的是那双血红的眼睛，两道勾玉转在里面。  
带土握着苦无冲上去，他们的动作变得无比清晰，招招都能切中要害。很快其中一个家伙就捂着腹部蹲下去。带土冲过去把卡卡西扶起来，卡卡西喘了口气朝着刀疤男的方向扔出了手里的起爆苦无。然后三个人就趁机逃走。  
带土抽了一口气，后怕不已，如果他出手得晚，卡卡西是不是就要跟那两个家伙鱼死网破了。  
黑云一片，天色暗地连人的身影都模糊了。卡卡西的心里慌乱阴郁地像是这天空，只能紧紧盯着前方脚下一步也不停。渐渐地连脑子里也开始这样模糊而昏暗，一切变得像是混乱的梦境。  
带土跟在他后面，看着他的步子越来越乱，最后一脚踏空，直愣愣地往树下栽。好在反应得快，赶紧冲上去捞住了那家伙。  
“卡......”刚要开口，就闻到了那个熟悉的，给他留下了深刻印象的，在他梦里缠绕不去让他羞愤地一次次洗床单的味道。  
“带土......”琳的声音发起抖来，“后面......他们追来了。”  
“跑。”带土咬咬牙，背上卡卡西往前跑。  
心里面压了一层一层的黑云，这才体会到平常有多幸运，什么事都有卡卡西扛着，关键时刻有他做决定，有他冲在前面，有他去面对绝望。  
他们用了最快的速度，跑了半个小时，带土觉察出来，那些人越来越近了。  
“不行，信息素。”琳喘着气摇头。“太明显了，很容易追踪到。”  
带土感觉到了背上的人越来越浓郁的信息素，这样的情况，他们逃不了，而且卡卡西的问题也需要解决。  
“左边。”背上的人凑在他耳边低声道。  
“卡卡西？ ”  
“快点。”他的声音听起来很虚弱。  
带土听从他的指示，在林子里绕来绕去。四周阴暗地可怕，树影摇曳像是鬼影子，风呜呜咽咽地吹，卷着卡卡西的头发蹭在带土的脖颈里。带土忽然眼眶就湿了，英雄也好，弱者也好，和睦也好，怄气也好，到底还是好好活着的，他们都要好好活下去。  
“怎么了啊，吊车尾......开了写轮眼也还是个哭包......”卡卡西叹气。  
“那是沙子进了眼睛里，笨卡卡！”  
此时，轰隆一声巨响，黑压压的云下面哗啦啦地泼下雨水来。带土的眼泪融进瓢泼的大雨里，看不见了。  
天地连成一线，雨幕里什么也看不见了。他们走得跌跌撞撞。最后绕到了刚刚战斗的那个悬崖的背面。  
“跳下去。”  
“嗯？”  
“下面......有个山洞......”  
带土仔细看了看，下面有一块突出地方，够站两个人。他让琳看着卡卡西，先跳下去看了看，站在突出的岩石上，正对着一个黑乎乎的洞口。往里走了走，里面有两个通道，还算宽敞。  
于是这里就暂时作为藏身之所，这场大雨冲散了信息素的味道。对他们来说是神助。  
“他......他怎么样？”带土担忧地站在洞口不敢进去，心脏跳得很快，里面充斥的信息素已经到了他无法无动于衷的地步。  
“不好，很不好。”琳摇着头，边帮他治伤边说，“发情期提前了。又是战斗又是alpha，这次比以前任何一次都严重。”  
“为什么......？”带土脸上的血渍灰尘都被冲刷干净，露出灰白的脸色来。  
“不知道，也许是最近任务的强度太大。”她捂住脸，“我早就说，这样下去根本不是办法，我们应该跟老师坦白的。”  
她答应了他们，要遵守承诺，不会告诉任何人。可是她没有料到这次的任务这样凶险，也没有料到水门会跟他们分开。她后悔了，无比后悔。这种事情，瞒得越久，代价越大。  
“抑制剂呢？有抑制剂就好了吧？”  
“没有了......抑制剂在背包里，背包在战斗里弄丢了。”琳带着哭腔。  
“那......那......那他......”带土望着漆黑一片的山洞，他能够想象里面的人此刻是什么样子。  
“只有一个办法。”琳突然镇定下来，深深地看着带土，“只有你能。”  
“我......”带土吸了口气，心脏扑通扑通地跳起来。  
“标记他。”  
“不。”几乎是条件反射一样地开口，即使脑子里混乱一片，“不能，我不能。”  
“没有alpha，没有抑制剂，他熬不过去的。”琳柔声道，“而且雨一停的话，敌人就能凭着他信息素的味道找到我们。”  
“我不能。我不能因为这个而......”带土舔了舔嘴唇，摇头，“他不希望这样，他会恨我的。”  
“带土。”琳认真地看着他，“我知道在这种情况下不是时候，但是扪心自问，你这样做真的只是形势所逼么？难道不是出于真心么？你不喜欢他么？”  
“我......”  
带土想起他的柔软的银发蹭在脖颈里，想起他抱着白牙蜷缩成一团，想起他僵硬别扭的微笑和站在窗前挺拔的身姿。  
“喜欢......我喜欢他。”带土别过头，“可是他不会愿意的......这比杀了他还......”  
有那么多的回忆，他认识他那么多年，从小公园里初见的那个围着围巾乖巧可爱的小孩子，到后来失去了父亲的骄傲冷漠的天才，再到分化成了Omega的别扭孤独的少年，每一个卡卡西都是他认识的卡卡西，每一个他都记得清清楚楚，他扪心自问，不能否认想要一直跟他在一起，他想要拥有他，想要陪伴他。  
可是他那么了解那个人，那个人不愿意和别人结有羁绊，那个人不在乎未来。如果前进得太多，那个人就会把他排除在自己的世界之外。  
“我不能说了解，但是我觉得他只是心结未解，只是不肯承认。如果这世界上有一个人必须要标记他，那肯定只会是你。再者，你想他死还是想他恨你？”  
“我就在旁边，好好......做决定......”琳裹紧了袍子走进旁边那个通道，自己点了火烤湿衣服。  
带土有些怔愣地站在原地。他不知道要怎么做，但他必须做决定。  
你想让他死还是想他恨你？  
就这么一句话其实就够了，就这一句话其实他就没有选择了。  
半个小时之前他还流着泪想，没有什么比好好活下去更重要了。  
是的，没有什么比活着更重要。就算他会恨他也好。  
带土抬起脚，一步一步往里走，幽深黑暗的洞穴里，潮气混着醇厚的茶香扑面而来，刷刷的雨声逐渐被粗重的喘息声取代，被湿衣服浸得冰凉的身体开始升温。  
躁动着的欲望越发明晰的时候，这种逼迫之下的无奈选择好像又并不那么高尚，也许这才是内心最深处最真实的想法。  
如果必须有一个人要标记他。  
如果必须有一个人要一辈子和他不可分割。  
那个人只能是我。  
必须是我。  
tbc.  
我知道又.......没发车，罪过罪过，这次绝对加好油了！  
下章提要：真的发车，真的要发车了，绝不放鸽子。


	8. 第八章

久病难愈08  
他就在那里。  
带着一身潮湿的水汽，带着一室醇厚的香气，带着一心挣扎的欲望。  
那个天才的、高高在上的、拒人于干里之外的旗木卡卡西，浑身泛着红，眼里盈着泪，在微弱的火光之下无处可逃。  
他还好好地穿着衣服，但是缩在角落里揪着自己的前襟，粗重地呼吸着。  
满世界哗啦啦的雨声被隔绝在外面，带土只听见自己的心脏伴着火焰哗哗剥剥一起燃烧，而那个被情欲折磨着的人带着蛊惑的喘息是环绕着的背景乐。  
“卡……卡卡西……”带土舔着自己干燥的嘴唇开口呼唤那个名字，慢慢地走近他，信息素不受控制地交织在一起，那个人带着强烈的磁力一样让他停不下脚步。  
角落里的卡卡西勉强抬起头来，眼带迷惑地看着越来越近的人，一贯漫不经心的双眸映着跃动的火光，映着小心翼翼却又无法自控的少年友人，那样湿渡渡的眼神，迷茫中带着情欲，澄澈里夹着诱惑，这双眼睛出现在未来无数个孤独的雨夜里，连同那眼里的火焰和自己，让带土记了很多年。  
“你……”卡卡西用了比平时慢了十倍的速度换上一副抗拒的神情，他拧起眉毛，企图语声凌厉地质问，但这种情形不能如他所愿。躁动的欲望快要胜过理智获得身体的全权控制，汹涌而来的 alpha 信息素让他想要发抖。  
“滚……”他咬着牙齿从喉咙里挤出这么一个字来，同时用尽全部的力气去战胜想要贴近面前这个人的欲望，竭尽所能地往后缩。  
“不……不……卡卡西……”带土以一副快要落泪的表情地看着卡卡西，伸出手把他揽进怀里，低声道，“对不起……对不起……但我们没有别的办法……没有……没有抑制剂……我只能这样……”  
“滚……”卡卡西闭上眼睛不去看他，但带土的味道钻进鼻腔里，钻进胸腔里，钻进脑子里。  
他抗拒不了。  
抗拒不了的不知道是 alpha，还是带土。  
大脑的最后一丝理智被灼热的体温，被粘湿的皮肤，被躁动的心跳吞噬完全，他凑近那个人的身体，不顾一切地紧紧拥抱他，狂乱地亲吻他。  
这不对，旗木卡卡西不能这样做。心里有一千万个声音在阻止他。  
可是没有办法，没有任何办法。  
此刻这世上没有什么东西的味道比拥抱着的少年的嘴唇更美好，没有什么火焰能比他的体温更温暖。  
他们唇舌相抵，呼吸交织，肢体纠缠。战斗和大雨，任务和规则，全都被熊熊的火烧尽，只有这一刻是活着的刹那，此前此后的一切都茫茫无尽的黑暗长夜。  
头脑里的一切都被融化，散出泼天的浓烈的甜味，他们控制不了地要撕掉对方的衣服，要贴紧对方的皮肤，要吮吸对方口里的液体。  
即使不愿意承认，可还是无法忽视．交合是动物的本能，是粗糙而又粘腻的天性，当眼角泛着情欲的红，当下身膨胀到发痛，渗出粘湿透亮的液体，交媾这种事情就无师自通。  
潮湿的山洞里只有一簇小火苗，带土却觉得热得难以呼吸．身上的人贴着自己的肌肤灼热光滑，让人抓狂，他忍不住要一遍遍抚摸，忍不住要用唾液打湿，再用牙齿去啃咬。年轻的汗湿的身体，柔韧而又鲜活，他的每一寸肌肤每一块骨骼都触手可及。少年的舌头滑过怀中人瘦削的双肩，凌厉的锁骨，到胸前颜色浅淡的乳头，细细密密地啃咬，直到那小东西慢慢挺立起来，然后听见卡卡西变调的呼吸，喉咙里的呜咽。  
那声音软软糯糯，又湿淋淋的，和着他的喘息响彻了整个世界。  
真是燥热啊，真是受不了。  
想要占有他，想要进入他，想要他哭泣，想让他一塌糊涂。  
这些念头爆炸一样地出现在脑海里，带土也显然没有控制之道，搂紧了那人纤细柔软的腰身，然后一只手覆上光滑挺翘的臀部，手指沿着缝隙深入，那里一片潮湿泥泞，碰到的时候卡卡西浑身发抖呜咽出声．带土难耐地吞了口唾沫把手指按进去，那里带着渴望把他吞入，内壁高热而潮湿，包覆紧密不留一丝缝隙，那种奇妙的感觉让初尝人事的少年头皮发麻。于是控制不了地粗鲁抽插起来， 0mega 的身体显然天生就是为了接受而准备的，那地方十分配合地开合着，让带土想到卡卡西半张着难耐呼吸的口，里面是红艳艳的舌，溢出湿淋淋的液体。这样的想象让 alpha 的身体更加兴奋，下身直直地挺立着，又硬又痛。  
感受到那身体的容忍度，带土再插入了两根手指，在里面肆意地戳刺起来，湿哒哒的体液弄湿了他的手。卡卡西随着他的动作扭动起来，紧紧搂着他昂起头，咬着嘴唇从鼻子里哼出声。  
带土把阴茎抵在 Omega 的后方的时候，卡卡西整个人都颤抖着，那里兴奋地张开来，咬住 alpha的性器，吸引着他一点点往里深入。  
千百万个神经末梢都被 Omega 触碰着，带土觉得一切意识都爆裂开来，只有连接的地方，只有插入的感觉。原来这个浑身带刺的冷冰冰的家伙身体里这样柔软，这样灼热，能这样密实地裹住自己，他从来没体验过，从来不知道原来是这样的，以至于快要忘记如何呼吸。  
然后是无法控制的律动，他扣着 0mega 的肩膀，挺动腰部，一下一下地撞击，摩擦过的每一寸都像是通了电，让人全身噼噼啪啪地炸出小火花。  
全身发软的 Omega 随 alpha 的动作起伏着，不断涌出液体折磨他许多次的那个地方兴奋地吞吐着 alpha 的性器，身体内部被攻占的感觉怪异而让人激动，然后是铺天盖地的快感让人头皮发麻，牙根发酸，有一点意识的时候小腹间已经湿漉漉一片。  
他无法形容，无法体会，过于强烈的感觉烧灼着一身的感受器官，烧灼着混乱的大脑。只知道本能地去呼吸，喉咙里发出了怎样的呻吟已经完全无法控制。  
他全身的控制器好像就藏在了那个被侵略的角道里，整个世界只有那个强势的充满了侵略性的 alpha ，他的身体迫不及待地迎合，感受到那个人的粗壮的性器，在他的内部青筋勃起，兴奋不已．被大力撞击着，被捏着颈后敏感的皮肤，更加激动地颤抖起来，后面不自觉地收缩，让那个进攻的人猛地吸气。然后失了控一样地往更深的地方捅。  
每一次用力地深入都能让 Omega 惊叫出声，越是深入他的声音里越是带着哭腔，直到抵上 Omega 体内的某个地方，紧紧地封闭着，碰到那里让 Omega 彻底哭了出来。他的银发凌乱地黏在额上，下面是朦胧的一双泪眼，排红的双颊和鼻子。那样子可爱至极又让人生出凌虐的罪恶冲动。带土沉沉地喘气，摩挲着他的后颈把他翻过身。 alpha 双手绕到前面去抚弄 Omega 的性器，让他再次射出来，然后软软地靠在自己胸膛里，用膝盖顶开他的双腿大开大合地抽插着，嘴唇蹭上那人汗湿的脖颈。  
带土越来越用力，对着那个闭合的地方一次一次深入撞击，怀里的人哭泣着狂乱地挣扎起来，一边发抖一边咬着牙齿痛地吸气。但带土停不下来，他把他死死扣在怀里恶意律动着，感受着卡卡西的热度，前所未有地和他亲近，看他随着自己的动作而喘息，呻吟，迎合，看他的泪水和满脸放纵的情欲。  
这是旗木卡卡西，他认识了十年的卡卡西．那个冷静的，高傲的，孤独的，装作 beta 的旗木卡卡西。  
现在他在自己怀里，绝对服从，绝对放纵，绝对诱惑．没有什么比这更让人兴奋了，那个总是背着白牙刀身姿挺拔地站在前面的少年此刻迷乱地在自己怀里，浑身滚烫，潮湿黏腻，被自己占有，被自己进入，他的薄汗，他的带着哭腔的呻吟，他的线条柔韧明晰的身体，一切都在自己掌控之中。  
alpha 天生的控制欲，这一刻倾泻而出，让他的眉宇间带着不属于少年本身的侵略性。  
他不能想象，如果不是自己，如果是别的任何人，那会怎样．那个轻薄的敌人，或者别的 alpha ，他们可能有机会像这样，把他剥光，在他皮肤上留下红的紫的印记，让他露出这样的表情。  
想到有这样的可能性， alpha 的动作粗暴了起来．脑子里的念头更加明确．他必须完全占有他，永远占有他。他只能属于自己一个人。  
随着持续不断的攻击，那个封闭的地方被生生顶开了一个小口， alpha 毫不犹豫地往里探去，把自己的顶端卡进那个小口，再一点点地深入．这动作弄得身上的人一抽一抽地哭泣起来。 Alpha被那些带着热度的占有念头驱使着叼住 Omega 后颈的那一块皮肤，下身也不停地往宫口里捅。  
被信息素和 alpha 的进攻征服的毫无理智的 Omega 这时候终于清醒了一点，那些肆意的放纵让心里的恐慌烧灼起来，他摇着头挣扎，“不……不……唔……”  
勉强从喉咙里发出声音，“滚……嗯嗯……滚开……” 然后用无力的双手推身后的人，希望他远离．可是被那人的牙齿咬住，被他的性器钉住，他一动也不能动。  
带土闭了闭眼睛，咬着嘴唇摇头,“不，你需要我……”  
他睁开眼，神色坚定地看着满脸泪水的卡卡西，此前心里的慌乱和动摇这一刻变得模糊了，只因为他明确了这一点。  
是的，旗木卡卡西需要宇智波带土。  
也许以后他会恨会怨，但是没关系，他会活下去，并且，他永远都需要自己。他们一生都不可分割。  
他有一辈子的时间去求得卡卡西的原凉，他会证明这样做的理由，他会让他明白人与人的羁绊有多重要，有多可贵。  
他会治愈他，拯救他。

少年人总是以为一切都能解诀，因为他们还有大把的时间和机会。  
带土料想得到的来来，他相信都是能够掌控的。所以此刻他不再害怕。  
他要标记他，要在他体内成结，要彻底拥有他。于是带土按着卡卡西的肩膀，对着脖子咬下去破开他后颈的皮肤，牙齿深入，感受到温热的液体涌入口腔里，带着甜腥的味道。然后他静静地等待，感受两个人的信息素渐渐从根源上融合在一起。  
旗木卡卡西是他的 Omega ，一辈子是他的 Omega 。  
这个认知让他激动地发起抖来，下身往前一顶，把整个顶端都埋进 Omega 的宫口里。  
带土吮吸舔弄着卡卡西的后颈，安抚着他因为疼痛的颤抖，埋在他身体里的器官顶端慢慢地胀大，一点点膨胀，直到卡在子宫口无法撤回。  
身体里成结的鲜明感觉让卡卡西本能地感到恐惧起来，标记成结这些行为的意义随着身体的感觉明确了起来，他意识到他会永远成为一个 alpha 的附属品，永远服从他，没有自我没有尊严，永远像这样张开腿任由他取乐。  
恐惧拉回了他燃烧的理智，之前的那些汹涌的快感，难耐的呼吸，亲吻和迎合都让他更加绝望。他浑身颤抖着挣扎，猛地推开带土楼着他的手，不顾一切地往前爬去。然而两个人的下体紧紧相连， alpha 的性器埋在死死卡在他身体里。拉扯之间的疼痛让他抽着冷气无法呼吸。但他仍旧混乱而执着地想要远离。  
卡卡西的样子让带土心脏一缩，瞪大了眼睛一阵慌乱。愣了一下才一把楼住卡卡西的腰，凑近他的耳朵亲吻他。  
“卡卡西……别动，别动……你会伤到你自己……” 带土紧紧地压着他，喘着粗气惊慌不已，“别这样，别这样……”  
看着他泪流满面绝望又恐慌的样子，带土忽然觉得整颗心都又湿又软，他把卡卡西的脸扳过来，温柔地吻去他脸上的泪水。  
“别怕，卡卡西。”他沉下声音，身下一颤。  
卡卡西感觉到滚烫的液体涌进体内，不由地提了一口气叫出声来。被冲击的体内牵动了神经使得前方挺立起来．他的思绪开始纷乱。  
“别怕，别怕。”漫长的射入过程，带土一边亲吻一边安抚，“没事的，卡卡西。 ”  
“我会成为火影。”带土吻过他的眼睛。  
“我会永远和你一起。”带土吻过他的鼻尖。  
“我会尊重你，支持你。”带土吻过他的嘴角。  
“我喜欢你。”  
这些话语伴随着高潮的快感再次灼尽了卡卡西的理智。他被带土死死地扣在怀里，头埋在他的脖颈里．闻得见 alpha 的灼热的味道。  
感受着他埋在体内的性器勃动着射出一股一股的热液，内壁控制不了地痉挛起来，把他裹得更紧．他们全身紧紧贴着，像是要融为一体。  
过了不知道多久，漫长得像是永恒， alpha 才停止了射入，两个人大汗淋漓地搂在一起沉沉地呼吸，胸膛相抵。听得见彼此擂鼓一样地心跳。  
射精完毕之后阴茎结才 慢慢褪去，带土 慢慢地退出来，卡卡西咬着嘴唇发出闷哼声．冷静下来之后才觉出这场面有多羞耻，尤其是随着带土的抽出，卡卡西清晰地感觉到体内有液体顺着那里流出来，使股间更加粘湿。  
卡卡西抬起头来从朦胧的泪光里看到那人的黑发湿渡渡的，额上的汗水滴下来带着属于他的味道，他的神情坚定而又自信，就像站在火影岩下面说着朱来。  
而那双黑眼睛明亮得像是盛满了星光。  
这是宇智波带土。哭包吊车尾的宇智波带土。  
总是说着愚蠢的梦想和拙劣的迟到借口。  
他幼稚，他差劲，他白痴，他自以为是，他和自己针锋相对，他在自己发情期的时候，优心忡忡地站在门口，他在危险的时候双眼血红地冲上前来，他浑身带着让人抗拒不了的味道，他无所畏惧地要领着自己前行。  
Alpha啊，现在他是他的 alpha 了。  
永远都是。  
他明明准备好了要独自走下去，不再相信所谓的羁绊，明明对未来不抱有期望，只是想看看那个男人和这个世界到底谁对谁错。  
却就这么被给予了一个一生的牵绊。  
一生啊，可是一生是这么漫长的时间……  
脑子里的想法逐渐地凌乱起来，迷迷糊糊地眼前的人也看得不甚清楚了。  
“卡卡西！”意识消失前的瞬间只听见那家伙一声惊慌的呼唤。  
Tbc.


	9. 第九章

之后的很多年，宇智波带土连旗木卡卡西昏睡时眉毛拧起的弧度都记得清清楚楚，记忆的唯一模糊之处就是时间。阴云和大雨，不见天光的山洞，跳跃的火焰，一切都让人有种夜晚的错觉。  
对抗发情期的那几天就仿佛是一个很长很长的夜晚，充斥着醇厚的信息素和跃动的心跳。少年人灼热的肌肤贴在一起，带土在心里把一切都征服了，未来触手可及。  
而当务之急是面色如霜的卡卡西，他横着短刀冲上来的时候带土一句辩驳的话也说不出来。  
刀尖上映着跳跃的火光，让人觉得灼热炽烈。带土迎着那团火上前，目光同样炽烈，即使脖颈间的疼痛清晰起来也丝毫没有减弱。他看着眼前的少年沉着脸滴水成冰，但也不会错过他手腕细微的抖颤。  
“卡卡西。”沉寂的空间里响起带土的声音。  
“我......”他舔着嘴唇欲言又止，心里有千言万语。想说对不起，也想说是形势所逼，想说未来不相离弃，想说要结伴同行，要一起去看这个复杂的美丽的世界。  
那些话缠绕在脑子里，他脱口却只说出来，“我喜欢你。”  
带土自己的声音从骨头传到脑子里，大脑因为这样一句超乎自己指令控制的话而完全停滞下来，他就怔怔地看着眼前的人。  
对于这样一句突如其来的话，卡卡西心里的坚冰脆生生地裂了缝，哑着嗓子开口，“你在说什么......”  
两个人僵硬着沉默了半晌。  
带土吸了口气，神色坚定地样子，“卡卡西，我知道你一定会讨厌我，可我还是这样做了。看起来是没有办法，但是.....”他的声音里带着一点鼻音，“是我想这样做，我想标记你。不是因为你是一个omega，是因为，你是卡卡西。因为，我喜欢你。”  
“我知道你是怎么想的，你觉得我们很很幼稚，你喜欢独来独往，过去的事情你耿耿于怀......”  
“够了。”卡卡西收刀起身，带土比他想得要了解自己，这让人抗拒。  
带土摸了摸脖子上浅浅的伤口，眉目坚定地开口，“你不想提就不提，但是，我想让你知道，这个世界不是你想象的那样，它很复杂也很有趣，很残酷也很温柔，你一直很厉害，但是你不能永远独来独往，每个人都需要朋友，而且我们需要的可能不只是朋友......”  
卡卡西把刀绑在身上，语气僵硬，“这件事情算是你救了我，我不会再追究了。但是，不要试图用你那种天真的想法来说服我。”他戴好面罩，完全地冷静下来，语声变得清冽平稳，“标记也不见得就是不能消除的，任务结束之后我会去找解决办法，你不用说那种话，我还用不着你来负责。”  
他把东西收拾好就径直向出口走去。带土有些颓废地坐在原地。但转念一想，这家伙从来不就是这样吗，本来也不指望能三言两语就改变他。可是有什么关系呢，今天不行还有明天，今年不行还有明年，就耗上个十年八年又如何呢？反正是要朝夕相处躲不开的，反正未来还有漫漫长路，反正他们有着之间割不断的纽带，就总归是要磕磕绊绊又互相扶持着往前走的。  
就像火影的位置一样遥远而具有吸引力，卡卡西就在那里，他就总会走到他面前去。

带土跟出去看见卡卡西很认真地看着地形图，琳神色不安地站在一边，目光犹疑地看向带土，带土朝她摇摇头，走上前去。  
“接下来要怎么办？队长。”  
听见这样的称呼，卡卡西的目光顿了一下，抬起头面无表情地回应，“我们耽搁地太久了，得尽快突破第二道封锁线。只是敌人估计已经得到了消息，现在的巡逻和守卫一定更加严密了。”他看了一下天空，“等天色暗下来，我们就出发。”  
“嗯。”带土点点头，随后皱起眉，“你的身体，能吃得消吗？”  
“没事。”卡卡西低下头收好地图。  
“琳？”带土仍然不放心。他昏过去之后，只不过才休息了六七个小时，现在看起来整个人都很虚弱。  
“应该没有大问题，只是会比较虚弱。现在条件有限，我只能用医疗忍术调整一下。”  
知道他们也拗不过自己这个固执的队长，带土也只能接受这个现状，唯一能做的就是上去的时候冲在前面勘察情况。  
有了写轮眼的便利，这事情做起来比以往容易了许多，他压死了一个正想发信号的忍者的时候才意识到形势的确越来越严峻了，这一片地区的警戒覆盖性地加强了。  
卡卡西皱着眉毛沉默了一会，才低声跟他们说，“我们必须速战速。”  
带土和琳认同地点头，然后三个人跃上枝头，借着树叶和黑暗的掩映，悄无声息地往目的地赶去。但他们的速度仍然有限，为了安全起见，每当有动静的时候都得小心谨慎地停下来。能躲过去的就不生事是最好的。  
到凌晨的时候距离神无毗桥已经只有大半天的路程。一路上遇见的敌人都安全避过，没有起大冲突。意识到耽误了几天，卡卡西的心情就越发焦虑起来。他觉得这时候一鼓作气就能到达目的地，完成这个重中之重的任务。  
“虽然速战速决是最好，但也不能过于急功近利啊。白天行动太危险了。”琳有些不赞成卡卡西的想法。  
“琳说得对，况且你也需要休息，我们都需要休息。”带土也劝阻道。  
“现在比预定时间已经晚了三天，不尽快完成任务，前线会有更多的损失。”卡卡西的脚步一刻不停，一双眼睛这时候敏锐地观察着四周。  
“可是休息也是一种战术啊！”带土反驳道。  
卡卡西停下来，破晓的光芒从不知道什么地方透过来，他转过头看见带土的眼睛，像这凌晨的天光，柔和而闪亮，此刻心里有种异样的，抓不住的感觉，他不明白，不在意。  
可是休息也是一种战术。  
那句话一直响在耳朵里，卡卡西强迫自己如常地思考，自己会做的选择是不容置疑的，“你们可以继续休息，但我不会停下来。”  
他向着熹微的晨光毅然前行，带土看着他的背影，咬着牙齿跟上去。  
那家伙，就是顽固不化。

穿过那一片树林的时候他们遇到了几个巡逻的忍者，卡卡西反应迅速地冲上去战斗，带土不服输地迎上去。琳也跟在后面。  
在大盛的晨光里并肩作战，手里剑击打的声音叮叮当当地，忍术绽放出熊熊火焰，他们三个脊背相抵，共同对敌。  
作为忍者，这种时候一生会出现多少次呢，也许是几次，也许是千百万次。  
少年人的未来漫长地像永生，对于他们而言，这只是忍者生涯里的一次普通的战斗。他们感到了互相扶持的力量，他们感到庆幸，却不会恐惧。  
但是此刻的他们在下一刻就不再这一刻的自己了，因为时间永远流逝，永不复返。

琳是在两个小时之后被带走的，他们解决了那一批敌人，迅速地穿过林子，要渡过没有什么掩护的河流是及其危险的。但事已至此就没有犹豫的时间，只能尽可能快地过河。只是没有料到跟在后面的敌人不声不响地出击，轻易就抓走了断后的琳。  
带土又急又悔，担心着少女的安危，只想尽快找到她，觉得这是理所当然的选择。  
但是卡卡西的态度出乎他的意料。  
他说我们两个继续执行任务；他说忍者以任务为先这是规定；他说你不知道错误的选择会付出怎样的代价。  
卡卡西的心结，卡卡西的偏执，带土不是完全不懂。他也一直在试图理解他。可是那个家伙，怎么能在这样的时候说出这样无关痛痒的话呢？有什么比同伴的性命更重要呢？那个女孩是那么无私，那么善良，她一直关心他们，在意他们，照顾他们。如果连身边的人都不能保护，又能去拯救什么呢？如果连尽力都做不到，那又算是什么英雄呢？  
那个家伙，忘不了他父亲的结局，直到现在也拒绝去相信一分一毫。那么就用行动去表示决心，用他认为的愚蠢和徒劳去证明对错。  
于是带土在卡卡西面前，那么坚决地说不重视同伴的家伙，是更没用的废物；那么直白地说，我觉得你的父亲，是一个英雄。然后毅然和他走向相反的方向。  
带土一步一步地远离，他没有说出来的话回荡在心里，卡卡西，你不明白，我不只是想救琳，我也想救你。  
你只有明白了同伴的意义，未来才不会后悔。

tbc.


	10. 第十章

这一刻前路无比清晰，这一刻信念无比坚定，宇智波带土用无愧于宇智波这个姓氏的勇气和智慧不断前行。十五岁的少年，总是在木叶的晨光里呼吸到静谧的空气，总是说着遥不可及的梦想，面对的大多是有师友相伴的练习战斗。   
可是现在，身处真实而残酷的战争，他孤身前行，生命可能像蜉蝣消散，不为人知；梦想可能黯然褪色，无法企及。   
他不是不感到恐惧，可是，信念是一种很奇怪的东西，能让人的内心无比强大。所以他一往无前，像是无所畏惧的英雄。   
那些拦在去路上的人，攻势凌厉，毫不留情，生死与胜负是忍者的宿命。   
带土血红色的眼睛死死地寻求突破口，心里有种不合时宜的畅快与悲壮，寡不敌众大概是所有孤胆英雄最大的障碍。好不容易在与那个善用隐遁的敌人的对战里占得一点上风，就从上方的树叶里闪出一个人影，速度极快地提刀划过来，带土避无可避，心脏坠进了谷底。   
然而想象中的疼痛没有袭来，只是眼花了一瞬间，然后就听见利器相击的清脆响声，敌人被突如其来的攻击者逼得连连后退。他闻到了熟悉的浅淡的清苦茶叶的气息，转头看见那个人的飞扬的白发，挺拔的背影。心里涌上来铺天盖地的情绪，他的卡卡西，从来就不会让人失望。   
“卡卡西……”带土带着惊讶和犹疑。   
“难道要让你这个哭包吊车尾一个人来做这么重要的事情吗？”卡卡西没有看他。   
“你这家伙……”带土背对着他，面向另外一个敌人。   
他们并肩作战，共同对敌，就像日常的任务里一样。   
然而这一次面对的不再是那些普通任务里的敌人，对方一开始忌惮着卡卡西的白牙刀，攻击地比较保守，然而对战中看出来他体力上的弱势，并且另外一个人牵制住有写轮眼的带土，特意用隐身的忍术对付卡卡西，卡卡西难以应付。他听到树干下声响的时候立即转身，还没来得及横刀，对方的苦无已经近在眼前，然后就感受到左眼尖锐到难以忍受的疼痛，他捂着眼睛退后两步，带土听见声响慌忙转过身来，看见卡卡西指缝的鲜血心里也滴起了血，而眼睛里就起了水雾。   
“又进沙子了吗？哭包。我还没死呢。赶紧解决掉他们去找琳。”卡卡西吸着冷气努力使自己保持平静。   
带土吸了吸鼻子，眼睛里的双勾玉旋转起来，握着苦无冲上前去，出其不意地制服了那个隐遁忍者。然后卡卡西忍着疼痛辅助他，两个人又解决掉了另一个人。然后带土慌忙拿出随身的医疗包，用绷带给卡卡西包好伤口。   
一道纵贯左眼的伤口，那只眼睛，那条口子大概是再也没办法恢复了。想到这里带土觉得揪着心口地难受，因为卡卡西咬着牙齿来抵御的疼痛让他不忍；因为他明明已经决定要跟他同行，大言不惭地说要帮助他，但还是眼看着他被伤害；也因为一个Alpha对他的Omega责任的本能；也因为想到那么高傲强大的家伙，却被两个无名的敌人留下永久的印记。   
“都是我太无能了，是个真正光说不练的吊车尾。总是要别人来保护，总是要让别人受到伤害。”带土眸子里有掩饰不了的水光。   
“笨蛋，我可不是为了保护你，我是在执行我的任务，这是工伤。”卡卡西拍了拍身上的土，“好了，赶紧去找到琳，然后完成任务。”   
说着卡卡西就往不远处地山洞里赶过去，带土撇了撇嘴跟在后面。   
他们在山洞里发现了被绑在岩石上的琳，里面只有一个忍者。带土立即检查了琳的查克拉，有一点异样，应该是幻术所致，看来他们急切地从琳身上问取情报。那个岩忍看见卡卡西和带土两人，露出一点不屑的眼光。   
三个人立即在狭窄的山洞里交起手来，然而对方的大意让他陷于不利，带土凭借着写轮眼的优势步步紧逼，卡卡西趁机脱身去解救琳，敌人见此状况，立即用了土系忍术使得整个山洞摇摇欲坠，随即就闪身消失了。   
卡卡西扶着已经清醒的琳往外冲，把她推在前面，自己殿后，顶上大大小小的石头接连坠落下来，然而卡卡西还没有习惯一只眼睛的视野，左眼的盲区根本看不见有一大块石头砸了下来，他脚一歪就倒在地上。   
前面的带土瞬间把琳推出了山洞，转头看见躺在地上的卡卡西，顶上又有更多大块岩石砸下来，很多年后来回想这一刻，他没有任何的记忆，因为根本没有思考的时间，根本没有什么想法，他只是凭着本能冲过去把卡卡西抱起来扔到一边。然后轰轰隆隆的响声和纷飞的尘土让所有人都暂时性地失去了知觉。   
给当初的那个带土一点思考的时间，他可能也不会完全没有犹豫，他只是一个普通的十五岁的少年，他怕死，也怕痛。可是本能不给他时间，他的心也不给大脑时间，所以在不到两秒钟后，他躺在了坚硬沉重的巨石之下，无法动弹。右侧身体连疼痛的感觉都失去了，眼前支离破碎地有些晃眼，一切的时间空间好像都消失了，他从来没有死过，但是到了这时候也清楚地知道，这是死亡的样貌。   
纷飞地尘埃消散开来，带土能看见那两个人躺在地上的身影。他张了张嘴，喉咙里发出的声音渺远地不像自己的，他说，“没事吧，卡卡西，琳。”   
听见声音的卡卡西从地上爬起来，用了半秒钟反应过来当下的状况，一跃而起，冲到带土旁边，徒劳地去推动压在他身上的巨石，然而不论他怎样努力也纹丝不动。卡卡西咬着牙齿，不肯放弃地用双手去对抗。   
“没用的，卡卡西……”带土轻声阻止他，“我已经不行了，这半边身体都坏了……”   
卡卡西这才转过头来看他，那双总是波澜不惊的眼睛里头一次露出刻骨铭心的痛楚，带土在那样的弥留之际也看得很清楚。那眼神让他的半边心脏也跟着碎掉了。   
是他错了。   
卡卡西早就亲自证明了，命运从来就不会如你所愿，不会从一而终。他怎么还能以为未来就必定是会到达的呢？他怎么还能笃定还有漫漫长路，还有一个又一个的明天呢？   
他天真地确信他们之间的纽带就是不可分割的，可是命运当即就给了他最犀利又轻蔑的反驳。以死亡的方式，粗暴地斩断他以为坚韧不断的纽带。   
看着那个骄傲完美，意气风发的少年带着残缺的眼睛，带着满身的尘埃，握着拳头姿态极低地伏在地上，带土觉出了自己的罪过。他一直嫉妒着他，又一直仰慕着他，一直希望他永远高傲得不惹尘埃，又一直想把他带到纷扰温暖的人世间。他强硬地给予他一生的羁绊，却没能带着他看一眼想给他的复杂美好世界，就强硬地斩断了这羁绊。   
他把那个人拉出自我保护的孤独堡垒，又把他丢在新的孤独和悔恨里；他给予他温柔和羁绊，又让他亲眼看着这些怎样被毁掉。   
是他错了。   
他太天真了，他以为的一生其实可以短暂到忽略不计，他不该标记他的。   
这个世界怎么能这么冷酷呢？他是那么相信它的仁慈，相信希望，相信梦想，相信爱。它怎么能这样对他，对他在乎的人呢？   
带土几乎无法冷静地说出什么话来，可是卡卡西的银发在眼前晃动，相识这些年的画面一一浮上来，这世界到底还是给过温柔的啊。既然没有给他更多机会，他也只能做任何能做的一切。   
“卡卡西，不管村子里的人怎么说，不管你是什么性别，你都是最好的上忍，是最优秀的天才。”他料得到他今后的处境，所以先给他一剂解药，“标记……对不起……但是，一定会有办法的，你一定可以消除它。”   
他恍惚看见卡卡西不断地摇头。   
“还有……你的生日……只有我还没有送过你礼物呢。”他勾起嘴角，血液从脸颊上流下去，“我把写轮眼送给你。”   
卡卡西抬起头，满脸的眼泪和绝望。那种表情，是他冰冷的外壳彻底崩塌的样子，令人心碎。   
“不是什么没有用的东西，放心吧。”他疲惫的温柔的笑容映在卡卡西的泪眼里，终其一生都在记忆里历久弥新，   
他说，“我会成为你的眼睛，为你看清未来。”   
卡卡西呆呆地看着他，万千心绪翻涌起来，他什么也说不出来，所有的一切对于他来说都是太过剧烈的冲击，从他成为一个omega开始，一切就失去了掌控，坚固的堡垒一点点塌陷，他站在空旷的原野里，命运的风雨喧嚣肆虐着，他没有任何躲避和反击的余地。   
他只知道他应该要留下带土，他不能放手，除了规则，他没有对什么东西这么执着过。所以他徒劳无功地和无情的石头做斗争，他徒劳地想拒绝那只眼睛。可是这次是他迟到了，来救琳他迟到了，执着地留下带土他也迟到了，他从来不迟到，就这么一次，就再没有任何机会了。   
琳出乎意料冷静地按着他移植了写轮眼，在这之后支撑着她的东西好像塌陷了，她站在带土面前泣不成声。敌人的声音又出现在上方，带土低声说，“琳，也交给你了。”   
卡卡西咬着牙出去迎敌，那只不属于他的眼睛汹涌地流出了泪水，果然是哭包的眼睛，他不合时宜地想，心里面却感受到撕扯的痛楚。他横着白牙上前，只一招它就碎裂开来，一地散着银光的碎片像是孤僻生冷的过去。然后卡卡西举起千鸟用那只新的眼睛一往无前，冷酷地穿透敌人的心脏。后面的援兵已经快要抵达，岩石推抖动着发出令人不安的声音，卡卡西迫不及待地回到带土身边，那个人什么也看不见，嘴角却带着欣慰的笑，他只说，“卡卡西，走吧。”   
带土透过重重血气闻到了他依恋的茶叶的气息，心里带着前所未有的平静。帮他释怀父亲的心结，肯定他的能力和价值，再把琳托付给他，那么那个家伙就一定会好好地活下去。可是有那么多的遗憾啊，有还没实现的梦想，有无法回报的师恩，有无法实践的诺言无法再说出口的深情，带土觉得那些晃动的画面缩成一个焦点，然后逐渐消失了。死亡的感觉，不是疼痛，是不舍。   
岩石继续下落，卡卡西朝琳伸出手，把她拉出去，又飞快地转过身，“带土！”他朝着他的方向伸出手，然而他的脸迅速消失在新滑落的岩石下面。   
卡卡西这才意识到，是真的没有机会了。   
他带着千鸟炫目的光芒穿梭，血腥气愈来愈浓烈，他的攻击招招致命，身上的伤口漫着尖锐的疼痛,然而心绪却十分渺远。渺远到逐渐陷入层层黑暗。   
捂着眼睛醒过来的时候第一眼看到深蓝的的夜空，他几乎忘了时日，转头看见略显憔悴的四代，才想起来发生的一切。   
“老师？”   
“对不起，我来的太晚了。”   
卡卡西沉默了一会儿，“琳呢？”   
水门指了指站在空旷田野上的琳，她的头发和衣襟在夜晚的微风里飞扬。 

卡卡西顺着琳的目光看向天空。 

繁星满天，夜风微凉。鼻尖萦绕着微微的甜味，掌心里摸到滚烫的左眼。   
他有了另一个人的气味，另一个人的眼睛，然而，那个人却不存在了。  
Tbc.


	11. 第18章

一阵短暂的晕眩之后，卡卡西后跃两步与敌人保持距离并迅速观察了自己所处的地方，他好像不在世间的任何一处，那是一个无穷无尽的地方，除了漂浮的几何体什么也没有，空气里是熟悉的信息素的味道，让他的腺体不安地躁动起来。  
“在现实之外的异空间？”卡卡西按住胸下的伤口，用雷遁把破口处烧住止血，“所以这就是虚化的秘密。”  
“你太自以为是了，竟敢孤身追过来，然而进到这里你就是砧板上的鱼肉，任我宰割了。”阿飞嗤笑道。  
“我说过了，利用已经安息的人，那是不可原谅的。”卡卡西把苦无从大腿上绑带里拔出来，一贯冷漠的眼睛里露出狠戾的光芒，“我不会放过你的。”他横着苦无往敌人要害攻去。  
“安息？这世上有谁可以得到安息？所有人都不过是从一个地狱到另一个地狱而已！”阿飞双手结印，手心里变幻出武器挡住卡卡西的攻击。  
卡卡西一身肃杀之气，速度奇快攻势猛烈，肢体相搏的战斗里阿飞很快便占了下风。那把带着雷电光芒的苦无就抵在他咽喉上。  
“信息素，写轮眼，木遁，这些你都是从哪里弄到的？”卡卡西逼问道。  
“三战伏尸遍地，而忍者的尸体一向是宝贵的财富，不是吗？”  
“带土……”卡卡西瞪大了双眼，“你把他怎么了？”  
“一个死人能被怎样呢？”阿飞低声笑了一下，卡卡西没有注意到他的手上伸出细细的枝条，“不过是被人攫取剩余价值然后在荒野里腐烂掉。我提醒你，杀了我你永远也出不去了。”  
卡卡西目眦欲裂，好像完全不考虑如何出去的问题，劈手就把苦无往前推，一枝木条突袭而来锁住了他的手腕，阻碍了他的动作，然后千万根柔软的枝条携着强大的alpha信息素攻过来，卡卡西感觉到身体里的抑制剂逐渐被消耗的过程，他撤身应对，同时从马甲内袋里掏出抑制剂，然而阿飞没有留给他任何间隙，对方一脚踢到他的手腕上使得那支药剂飞了出去。  
地面上伸出的枝条扣住卡卡西的脚踝和膝盖，双手腕也被锁在一起，情况开始反转，挣扎多时卡卡西还是被反压着双手扣住后脑按在地上，他感觉到肋骨间的伤口又开始流血了，但最不妙的是那些横冲直撞的信息素，那个男人膝盖抵住他的后腰，俯下身凑近他的后脖子，这距离太近了。  
他感觉到手套粗糙的表面摁上后脖子的腺体，然后余光里看见了查克拉的光芒，心中警铃大作，用力挣扎起来，然而获得了后腰上的用力一击。那瞬间他感觉到空气里出现了自己的味道，腺体的禁锢被打碎了，它无比活跃地回应着自己的敌人，而血液里的抑制剂的消耗正在急剧加速。  
这种感觉身体已经体验过无数次，但像现在这样放纵的却只有一次，是在神无毗桥的那个晦暗山洞里。浓烈强势的信息素唤醒体内被禁锢了许多年的小分子，他们毫无反抗地成为了身体主人的叛徒，渴求太久，压抑太久，卸开防御之后的反噬铺天盖地。卡卡西感觉到呼吸变得困难，熟悉而又阔别了很久的气息令他不由自主地想要发抖。  
“真是可悲啊，扬名天下的写轮眼卡卡西，木叶的天才守护者，却只能身为一个Omega，没有抑制剂就被信息素逼得毫无还手之力，像发情的狗一样等着别人操他，怎么样？”阿飞把手伸到卡卡西的下身，引得一阵抖颤，那里逐渐变得潮湿起来。  
卡卡西抑制着粗重的喘息，声音冷冽，“不怎么样，Alpha也好Omega也好，忍者不过是刀而已，只要这刀还没有彻底毁灭，仍然能发挥用处。”  
身后的人不知道为什么愣了一下，信息素汹涌起来，卡卡西感觉到了他的怒意，嗤笑道，“如果你想依靠羞辱我来获得满足感，恐怕要让你失望了，身体是工具，我也只是工具，工具是不会觉得被侮辱的。”那愤怒越发浓重，信息素逼得卡卡西全身发抖。  
“那你又为什么在乎那具尸体？”阿飞的声音嘶哑阴沉。  
“他不一样，他是个英雄。”

“为了可悲的信念甘心作为一个工具，你真是愚不可及，你会知道这世界上并没有什么英雄，你会知道命运的存在就是为了玩弄你再毁掉你，无论你怎样挣扎都没有意义，木叶也好，世界也好，只有斩断全部的因果……”说完这句话阿飞撕下卡卡西的面罩蒙住了他的眼睛。  
阿飞卡着他的下巴，用指尖摩挲着那僵硬的嘴角，卡卡西身上的味道醇香温润又带着冷硬的铁器味和血腥味，像他本人一样矛盾却又奇异地统一着，那是独属于自己的Omega的味道。  
这个气味无比熟悉，这个人无比熟悉，他的顽强倔强也无比熟悉，跟很多年前一样令这个alpha无法抗拒，不一样的是alpha的眼里不再拥有泪水，心里不再拥有未来，他们有的只是令人绝望的过去和现在。他粗暴地剥下卡卡西的衣服，那具布满伤痕，总是绷紧的身体此刻灼热柔软而又潮湿，一如多年之前，alpha感觉到阴茎涨的疼痛起来，他伸出手抚摸那具阔别已久的身体，瘦削凌厉的锁骨，浅淡的乳尖，精瘦的小腹，结实有力的大腿，每一块骨骼每一块皮肉都在他手心里起舞。  
卡卡西仰着头无法控制地喘息起来，他的眉毛拧在一起，意识到自己绝没有希望能控制身体迎合和索求的本能。即使他明白忍者的身与心可以分离，即使冷酷地说着身体只是工具这样的话，却不由暗自庆幸被蒙住了眼睛，因为不知道自己眼里有没有流露出绝望或者沉迷。  
那个熟悉的信息素，不仅埋藏在身体里，也埋藏在心里，让他无可避免地回到多年前的那个山洞里，他的身体连同理智都沉迷在这信息素里，即使那信息素的主人已经变了，但作为一个Omega的本能他还是无条件服从于他，这令人绝望。  
地上的木条动作起来把卡卡西的双腿拉开，带着手套的指头从大腿内侧往后，戳进一片潮湿的后穴里，那地方热情地把入侵者吞进去，任由alpha的手指在里面肆意翻搅，渗出的液体将布料弄得潮湿皱起，使得身体主人的呼吸声加重了。  
Alpha搂着卡卡西的腰把自己的阴茎抵在他的后方，不容置疑地顶进去。那个穴口兴奋地颤抖着把alpha吞进去，并将愉悦的感觉传到他的大脑和身体的每一个角落。卡卡西痛恨那感觉，他知道自己无法抵抗，他知道他正发出呻吟，他正伏在地上扭动着屁股随着侵犯者一起动作，渴望更多的摩擦和刺激，恍惚间他好像看见了火焰在毕毕剥剥地燃烧，有一双明亮的眼眸晃动着。  
他说自己不会被羞辱，但是感到了无可避免的绝望。

那根阴茎轻松地撞到敏感处，粗鲁地研磨着，那感觉太过强烈了，浑身都过了电一样，卡卡西感觉到一股热流从下腹喷射出来，他的后穴颤抖着收紧了。Alpha抽了口气，伸出手把那射出来的东西抹进卡卡西的嘴里，手指粗暴地在那嘴里翻搅着，唾液和汗水滑到暗部忍者线条凌厉的下巴上，滴落了一地。  
“你抗拒不了，字面意义的，你抗拒不了你的身体，这就是世界对一个天才做的事情，让他在墓碑前悔过，让他像个婊子一样迎合敌人，看到没有。” alpha的声音在空间里飘荡，残忍又带着蛊惑。  
然而受制于人的暗部忍者只是把双手扣地更紧，用更加沉重的呼吸来抵抗嘴里破碎的呻吟。  
Alpha的阴茎在肠道里胀大，凶猛地顶进身体里，他的信息素发生了一点变化，甜腻的糖浆味里混着木头的苦涩，卡卡西在混乱里意识到那是这个alpha本人的味道，但这两种味道已经彻底融汇在一起，然后他被按着头露出后脖颈，身后的男人俯下身更深地往里面顶，同时腺体上一阵尖锐的疼痛，那股混合的信息素涌进他的身体里。  
借着相似信息素的便利，进行新的标记太容易了，一旦形成，即使能活下来，面对这个敌人他再难有胜算。即使只有三分神志，卡卡西也明白这一点，他剧烈挣扎起来，但浑身都没有力气，木遁死死地禁锢住他的双手双脚，在他身上勒出血痕，胸下的伤口被撕裂地更厉害，血液混着精液发出令人难以忘记的味道。  
身体里那些器官和分子喧嚣着湮灭他的意识，alpha强制让他进入了发情期，小腹里面有一个临时的器官逐渐形成了，带来尖锐的痛楚。只有那根让他痛苦的阴茎能够缓解这种痛苦，只有被粗暴地一次次捅进去才能让抽搐的身体获得一点舒适。他的意识被分割成两半，互相搏斗着想要争取身体的控制权，挣扎的极限是右手聚起了查克拉袭向敌人的咽喉，但只割破了他的皮肤便被卸了肩关节。  
我没有办法。他最后清醒的念头是绝望地认识到这个事实。  
他最终彻底失去了自制，只能一塌糊涂地被操弄着，不知道过了多久，那个入侵者顶入形成的子宫里，死死地压住他把性器卡在他身体里，凑到他耳边低声说，“从今以后，你再也不会是木叶的武器，你只能永远服从我。”

满世界好像响起了哗啦啦的雨声，他们的心跳和喘息交织在一起，好像什么熟悉场景重演。  
“我会成为火影。”  
“我会永远和你一起。”  
“我喜欢你。”  
混乱里有个声音要引他向前。

直到Alpha 把一股又一股精液灌进里面，那种可怕的感觉令卡卡西浑身抖颤着清醒过来，周遭没有温暖的火焰，没有故人的双眸,他逐渐感到心底里散发出冷意，呼吸里带着的血腥气让他无法控制地咳嗽起来。  
Alpha抽出自己的性器，看见那个高傲的天才了无生气地躺在地上，浸湿在血液和汗液里，凌乱而破碎。他重新把面具戴上伸手取下蒙住Omega眼睛的黑布，那双眼睛，他曾经在那双眼睛里看到迷茫和孤独，看到小心翼翼又无法自控的自己。  
曾经那种满怀着期望和拯救的心情破碎在眼前这双异色的眼眸里，这双眼睛看似决绝冷漠却充满悔恨和不切实际的期望。  
过去的自己被欺骗了，而他也被欺骗了，这个世界就是地狱，它让天才折损磨灭，让英雄背负忏悔的枷锁，这命运就是冷酷无情的，他可以给予你战斗的理由，给予你钢铁的意志，却又可能任性地让你成为一个Omega，肆意剥夺你战斗的能力，剥夺你的尊严。  
你所有努力都只是一场被玩弄的戏码，因为只有毁掉了旧的，才能创造新的。  
这样的现实，你认清了吗？

Tbc.


	12. 第二十章

跟那个被称为阿飞的面具男人对峙的漫长时间，卡卡西不记得那是一个月还是两个月，还是更久，久到他已经真的觉得没有什么所谓，只要不死，他便依然是木叶的武器。虽然阿飞总是按着他的喉咙告诉他，他不再属于木叶，只是一个看见阿飞就会发情，渴求着被操的Omega。

卡卡西一贯沉默，闭上眼睛不去回应，他知道阿飞在等待着什么，他也在等待一个合适的时机。阿飞一直躲避着雾忍和鼬他们的搜查却又不离开水之国，有时候甚至有意吸引他们的注意，卡卡西尝试过联系鼬和天藏，但阿飞轻易就能窥探他的思想。

但凡卡卡西表露出跟木叶有关的东西，阿飞总是会变得更易怒，此时他会更加粗暴地干他或者在卡卡西没痊愈的旧伤口上作恶。被快感和疼痛频繁折磨感官之后，卡卡西往往陷入混乱的梦境里，可怕的或者美好的，但是他总是会醒过来，他一直记得他必须清醒着。

情况发生变化的是再一次从黑暗的梦境里醒过来，他在房间里捕捉到了窗外模糊的交谈声。

“我和长门去木叶，你们留在这里，留意雾忍和三尾的动向。”阿飞在门廊下跟几个人交谈，他等待的人回来了。

“三代火影对九尾的监控很严密，这样贸然行事是不是风险太大。”那是一个女人的声音。

在辨识到这一点之前她话里的那个词就引起了卡卡西注意，’九尾’。

九尾对于木叶有着什么样的意义，他比谁都清楚。他亲眼见证了五年前的那个夜晚，见证了水门做出的决定，现在跟九尾绑定在一起的是水门的孩子鸣人，那个在他的守护下来到这人间的孩子。这几年那个孩子逐渐知事，身为常常带着血迹和伤口的暗部，他已经很少再露面，只能在暗地里看着那个承担了罪恶与希望却一无所知的孩子。

“有木叶的情报和阿飞的能力，应该值得一试。”

“情报？”那个女人问道。

“屋里就有一个木叶的精英忍者哦，并且已经醒了。”那是个尖利的带着戏谑的声音，是白绝，卡卡西皱起眉开始思索，虽然不知道阿飞等来的人是谁，也不知道他们抓捕九尾的目的，但是从五年前的袭村事件和当今雾忍的惨状来看，这对木叶来说必定也是一场灾难。

他必须要赶在阿飞之前到达木叶，但是鉴于那个麻烦的空间转移能力，他很难做到这一点，最好的方式也不过是和他一起抵达木叶，但是在这之前，他必须和木叶取得联系，做好应敌准备。卡卡西以极快的速度结印召唤出了通灵兽，把情报封印在卷轴里，让它们把卷轴传到最近的据点，再由飞鹰传回木叶，他接下来能做的就是尽可能拖住他并探听更多的消息。

忍犬消失在房梁上之后卡卡西听见了楼梯上的脚步声，越来越近。

房门被打开的时候卡卡西刚躺回床上，阿飞走进来，站在床边低头看着他，不置一词，在对峙中先开口的人往往会露出更多破绽，因此卡卡西也回之以沉默，但是他的沉默彷佛是激怒了对方，带着压力的信息素越发浓重起来，最终他皱着眉头开口，“你想怎么样？”

卡卡西其实有很多迷惑的点，关于信息素和那只眼睛，关于九尾和五年前的袭村，但面对着这样神秘的敌人，他想要有所收获只能步步为营。

“你清醒的速度比我想象得更快，不愧是木叶训练出来的工具。”阿飞说道，他蹲下去凑近卡卡西的脸，那眼角的泪痕依旧清晰，“但是不会被羞辱的工具也会做噩梦，也会流泪么？”

“那么将这个世界视作无物的，谁也不是的人，竟然还在乎着一张脸么？”卡卡西的目光冷冽锐利，想要直击对方的痛处，“面对着卑贱如尘埃的一切，你却害怕着什么呢？你不敢面对的是什么呢？”

“闭嘴！”

空气里的信息素阴冷而沉重，卡卡西很清晰地感受到对方的情绪变化。这个男人行事不可捉摸，情绪也总是起伏不定，激怒他是一件非常容易的事情，虽然在一定情形下能影响敌人的情绪也是一件好事，但显然那些情形不包括现在。因为阿飞的信息素发生了暧昧的变化，那是一种信息，卡卡西的身体比大脑更敏捷地对这种信息产生了反应，他感觉到身后开始变得让人恶心的潮润。

阿飞一言不发地翻过他的身体把他的脸摁进枕头里，他们的气息在空气里纠缠不休，卡卡西无力的抗拒在被打开的那一刻溃不成军，阿飞用力顶进他的身体里，那种撞击和摩擦带来最原始的快感，整个世界被自己的呼吸声填满了。埋在枕头里的卡卡西呼吸困难，身后的撞击把全身的感觉带上更高的地方，缺氧的大脑一片空白，他再也不能思考任何世间的事情，这一刻的生命只有纯粹的肉体感官，达到顶点的时候后穴颤抖着把阿飞的性器绞紧，阿飞顺势又顶进内里并把卡卡西的头拉起来，空气猛然涌入卡卡西的肺里面，令他感到呼吸的刺痛。他被阿飞翻过身，然而性器扣死在身体里逐渐胀大，喷洒出一股股热流。

阿飞盯着卡卡西迷茫的眼睛，左眼变成了血红色，熟悉的勾玉旋转着出现。卡卡西感觉到一股粗暴的力量入侵了大脑，像是翻书一样检阅他的记忆。作为暗部他经历过无数次拷问训练，也遭受过无数敌人的侵袭，可是没有任何一次可以像现在这样深入到他意识的海洋里。

阿飞闯进卡卡西的意识里，看到了几个小时前他传出的消息，看到了木叶的布防，看到了九尾人柱力的防护安排，看到了他在山洞里挣扎着发情，又看见了幼年的自己，然后就被发起反击的卡卡西推出意识领地。

“我说过了，你会永远服从于我。”阿飞退出卡卡西的身体，用戴着手套的右手摩挲他的后颈，“旧的标记和旧的人一起死了，再也没有意义。我是你唯一的Alpha，你永远也抗拒不了我，不管是身体还是大脑，就像现在一样。”

被强行检阅记忆的感觉让人一阵恶心，卡卡西侧过头开始干呕起来，脑袋里的东西交织在一起好像也要被呕出来，同时腹部涌上一阵疼痛的感觉，这让他真的呕出一点胃液。他闭上眼睛不去看阿飞，心里充满了绝望和懊悔，他明白自己已经让木叶和鸣人处于危险之中，他必须做点什么。

“不管是木叶还是那个人柱力，你什么都救不了。认清现实吧。”阿飞起身从桌子上拿了两颗药，粗鲁地塞进卡卡西的嘴里，他渐渐地平静下来，但很快困意袭来，他就失去了意识，最后是看到了阿飞的背影，恍惚里那个背影和多年前的某个影子重叠起来，莫名让人心碎。

看见卡卡西沉沉睡去，阿飞让白绝拦住了他派出的忍犬。然后仔细分析了拿到的情报，

自从卡卡西在水之国跟阿飞交过手，那种特殊的空间能力就引起了木叶的注意，所以他们将结界系统加固了，并且在村内设置了警报系统，如果未认定的陌生查克拉出现在木叶就会触发。

阿飞从卡卡西的脑子里得到了这个信息，他意识到像以前一样直接进入村子里必定造成巨大的麻烦，所以他把神威的地点选在了木叶二十公里处。在木叶附近他可以很轻松地找到一些作为突破口的木叶忍者，通过从卡卡西那里获取的情报，他分析出警报和结界系统的突破点，只需要再用幻术控制几个木叶忍者进入村内接应，他们可以无声无息潜入木叶。

卡卡西再次醒过来的时候发现身处熟悉的树林里，腹部隐隐作痛，即使是没有月光的深夜，他也立即判断出这是木叶附近，自己身后是黑暗的树丛，阿飞和一个苍白消瘦的男人坐在一边说着什么。卡卡西闭着眼睛把手放在身后，只有这一次机会，唯一的机会，他必须要结一个有意义的印。

木叶近在咫尺，阿飞不仅有操控空间的能力，还能操控他的身体，然而最为棘手的是还能窥探他的思想。所以现在不能思考，因为他无法确定自己可以隐瞒一个完整的计划，但是他可以凭借意志隐瞒结过的一个印。

所以他做的仅仅是结一个印，然后忘记它。

阿飞冲过来的时候他已经只记得醒过来身体的疼痛，他抬起头看着那个冰冷的面具上露出来的眼睛，眼前再次闪过回忆里的画面，阿飞一无所获，于是扣住他的手臂坐在他旁边。被阿飞操控的木叶忍者已经往木叶去了，他们在等待里面的消息。

一直到快凌晨的时候，卡卡西意识模糊的脑袋里突然涌出来一大段记忆，那是属于影分身的记忆，要瞒过阿飞就必须要瞒过自己，所以思维不相通的影分身是绝佳的方式，最有利的是安排妥当之后影分身可以自我解除让一切情报和信息回到他本体的意识里。

以他的状况脱身的唯一可能性只有空间跳跃，影分身已经把一切都安排好了。唯一的问题是现在阿飞抓着他，他只有两分钟的时间来摆脱他，否则他会引狼入室。

卡卡西用二十秒钟计算了目前的体力和查克拉量，然后用三十秒钟做出了决定。然而一旁的阿飞意识到了什么，睁大眼睛狠狠地盯着他，抓住他的手臂没有放，并且轻松避开了他出其不意的一脚。

木遁迅猛地袭过来，卡卡西面色沉静，用了不到半秒结出两个印，瞬间两个影分身冲出来挡在他前面发出攻击，卡卡西顺势往后退了几步。此时阿飞可以确定卡卡西是要靠着影分身的拖住他来逃脱，但是那没有用，影分身的力量太微弱，他不费力气就用木遁毁了那两个。

新的影分身又挡在前面，阿飞估计了一下，以卡卡西目前的精力，最多用出六个影分身，那是极限了，他以极快的速度朝本体冲上去，一路用木遁毁掉那些不足以造成影响的影分身，第三个，第四个，第五个，最后一个握着苦无斩断一条木枝，阿飞一脚踢到他的手腕上，木遁卷起那只苦无钉进他胸口里，他便倒进树下的阴影里。

然后阿飞一个瞬身过去卡住了本体的脖子，这一切不过只用了一分钟而已，阿飞看着卡卡西苍白的脸冷酷地笑了，“不自量力的废物。”

“你要什么时候才能学会不轻敌呢？”卡卡西冷冷地说道。

“阿飞。”另一边的长门突然叫了他一声。他转过头去看见树影下的那个卡卡西的影分身朝他露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，然后便消失了。

阿飞猛然意识到了，他难以置信地转过头说，“那一个才是本体。”他抓着的人没有回应，只是发出爆裂的轻响，变成了一团烟雾。阿飞看着自己空荡的双手，不禁感到一阵无法言喻的虚空。 “逆通灵术，他真是个聪明到可怕的对手。”长门看着地上残留的血迹说道。

TBC.


	13. 第36章

久病难愈36  
在口中粗暴地搅动的手指裹在带有兵器铁腥味的手套里，粗糙的布料摩擦着口腔和柔软的舌，他感觉到唾液无法控制地淌了出去，打湿了脸颊，满世界都是自己的呼吸声。

那条锁链仍然缠在手臂上，在他挣动之时突然收紧把他的双手拧在一起，冰凉的金属压迫着裸露的皮肤，他的十指死死扣住凹凸的链节去抵御颤抖的本能。

戴着面具，裹在黑袍里的人好像冰冷而又遥远，充满了压迫的不容拒绝的气息，他解开他的护甲，隔着浸湿的里衣大力按上他的腰。

身经百战的身体里的战斗本能此刻占了上风，他抬起腿踢在对方的手臂上，听见了一声吃痛的闷哼。但那手臂没有退却，反而一路向下，抓住他胯间蠢蠢欲动的性器，粗鲁地动作起来。然后信息素压迫性地汹涌而来，唤起了身体里的背叛者。

全身的血液在升温，条理清晰的大脑在融化。就像很多年前，就像每一次那样，无法掌控，无法逃脱。

目光和情绪被掩盖在发丝和眉骨的阴影里，只有低垂的眼角，锁紧的眉头显露出来，组成隐忍克制的表情。

那真是令人讨厌的神情，于是居于上位的男人把压着他唇舌的手移到额头上，揪起银色的发丝逼迫他仰起头，那双眼眸便彻底跌进光线里。

还不够，远远不够。那双眼睛仍然太过幽暗了，太过深沉了，要彻底搅碎那些层层叠叠的烟障才好。

宇智波带土低下身体凑近那张浮现在每一个夜晚的脸，近到咫尺的瞬间，阻挡在他们之间的橙色面具消失了，两人的唇和呼吸撞在一起。

那潮湿的嘴唇上有撕开的裂口，在吮吸之下弥散出血腥味，带土抵着那味道侵入口腔里，牙齿和牙齿顶在一起，舌尖肆无忌惮地搅动着深入，咬破湿滑柔软的内壁。

鼻尖相抵，呼吸缠绕，原来那冰冷面具后的气息仍然是滚烫灼热的。

这个亲吻粗暴猛烈，混着粗重的呼吸声，汹涌的信息素和淋淋漓漓的唾液。

带土的手划过那线条凌厉的下颌，滚动着的喉结，起伏的胸膛，凹陷的腰窝，还有带着伤痕的腹部，这具身体由少年的柔韧挺拔变成青年的刚强矫健，但永远臣服在他的手掌之中，每一块肌肉和骨骼都任他摆布。

他腹部的刀痕让人记起上一次的生死对决，记起那个拥有着自己眼睛和虚妄梦想的孩子。

想到那些带土离开他的嘴唇，额头抵着额头，逼迫对方把他的呼吸和话语都咽进喉咙里，“你总是这样无可救药。”

卡卡西蠕动着唇，想要说什么，最终只是叫了他的名字，“带土……”

宇智波带土不喜欢这个早已放弃的名字，但这时候，那喑哑的，潮湿的，从鼻腔和口腔交界处念出来的这个名字，却让他觉得胸口发痛。

这个男人，永远是矛盾的，又强大又脆弱，又冷酷决绝又优柔寡断，就像此刻，他克制隐忍，又带着暧昧情色。

那双盈着水光挣扎不休的双眸纯粹而复杂，泛红的眼角和鼻尖让他看起来比平时软弱，微张的唇里吐出灼热呼吸，柔软的舌尖隐约可见。

他的欲像是砂纸后的剪影，模模糊糊却晃动不停。

带土以鼻尖和嘴唇摩挲着卡卡西的脸，他会撕掉这层砂纸如同撕掉他潮湿的衣服，他要看清他虚假背后无力的真实。

燥热的血液烧得卡卡西耳朵发烫，鼻尖充盈着的甜味信息素让人呼吸困难，那近在眼前晃动着的脸，一半与过去如此相似，一半却触目惊心，他感觉心脏被那些伤疤拉扯住，但这时候木遁从地上钻出来，彻底扒下了他的裤子，让他的思绪断裂开。

“不……嗯……”他的尾音被按死在喉咙里，木遁的枝条缠住大腿把它们拉开，细小的树枝磨蹭着大腿根部让他忍不住颤抖起来。

那双平时强健有力极具杀伤力的腿，此刻露出白皙的皮肤陷在木条的束缚里，被勒出条条红痕，让人喉咙发紧，忍不住留下很多痕迹。

带土用膝盖顶着他的双腿用力把它们打得更开，伸手摸到他渗出粘液的阴茎，继续往后按压着开始颤动的穴口。毫不意外地令隐忍着的人挺起身体，双腿夹住了他的腰。

“你看看你，十足的omega。”带土嗤笑了一声，脱掉手套把手指按进他身体里，那里面潮湿温热，咬着他的手指不留缝隙，他迅速抽插起来，卡卡西便把阴茎蹭上他的身体，随着那频率摆动着身体，他的呼吸也跟着变得深重而压抑。

带土用牙齿撬开他的唇舌，让他喉咙里的低哼断断续续地飘出来，他们混乱的呼吸交缠地更深，浑身灼热滚烫，木叶忍者清明的眼眸逐渐迷离，他甚至主动伸出舌头舔进对方的口腔里。

手底下的幽深之地已泥泞不堪，抽插之间发出黏腻的声音，带土加入手指按往熟悉的深处，触到那敏感的地方时卡卡西的呼吸便彻底乱了，他有些混乱的扭动着，像是无法忍受，又像是在渴求，带土起身，用另一只手玩弄着他的唇舌，手指在那柔软湿润的口腔里滑动，他便无法抑制地发出低沉喑哑的喘息。

直到他眼角的泪水控制不住流下来，带土抽出手指，把硬挺发疼阴茎抵在他的会阴处，胡乱又粗鲁地戳着，同时伸手重重地摩擦着他胸前的乳粒，使他跟随着他的节奏挺起胸膛。

他如此屈服，如此混乱，如此放纵，再没有了那样心事万重的隐忍，没有了精明锐利的谋划，没有了权衡利弊的思索。他是他绝对服从的Omega。

“你要什么？告诉我。”带土的声音沙哑而低沉，呼吸喷薄在脖颈间。

Omega闭上眼睛胡乱喘气，却没有说话。

带土咬着那滚动的喉结，并伸手摸上他的后脖颈，他的命脉，脆弱而致命的地方就掌握在自己手中。

他的颤抖加重了，鼻腔里溢出一点难耐的声音。

“像第一次那样，告诉我。”浮动的气息被压在喑哑的声音里。

“……”那沾染水光和咬痕的嘴唇颤动着只吐出灼热的呼吸。

木遁带着主人的意识游走着，在胸口硬挺着的乳头上戳刺，在溢出粘稠液体的性器上交缠，同时深入那紧致的后穴里，粗糙的材质带来夹着疼痛的愉悦，让被玩弄的人更大幅度地扭动起来。

但无论怎样逼迫，他只发出了无意义的呜咽声。带土叹了一口气，重重咬在他的喉结上，然后挺身撞入这具阔别已久的身体里。

空虚的内部感受着入侵者的灼热和坚硬，激动地痉挛着把它绞得紧紧的，随着入侵者无法克制的抽动而兴奋不已，并将极度愉悦的感觉传递到Omega的大脑。

那感觉烧断一贯克制的Omega脑中的一切，一瞬间好像身在公寓的房间里，一瞬间却又像是山洞的雨夜。他只能张开嘴急促地呼吸，只能发出颤动的呻吟，只能随着alpha的抽插扭动着以乞求获取更多。alpha带着攻击性的气息，坚实的胸膛和肌肉，喉间低沉的呼吸和硬挺的性器把他困死在omega的身躯里。

他的双手在锁链里挣动着，暗部黑色的长手套被拉到手肘下面，黑与白界限分明地带着视觉的引诱，带土看见那个那手臂上红色的暗部纹身在眼前晃动，他扣着omega的肩膀把他往下按，胯部却重重地往上顶，omega的甬道毫不拒绝地把他吞得更深。

他们如此紧密地连接在一起，分享彼此的体液和温度，分享彼此的伤痕和肮脏，这到底是虚假，还是真实？

随着一下一下的抽动，omega的喉咙和鼻腔里发出带着哭腔的呻吟喘息，那是属于男人的低沉沙哑的声音，是复制忍者旗木卡卡西的另一种声音。这让带土忘却心中的挣扎，他闭上眼睛更加难以自控地撞进那具身体里。

他把omega拉起来，让他坐在身上被进入得更深，omega不自觉地仰起头，这样的深入身体绷紧，眼角涌出生理性的泪水。他用舌头暧昧地舔去那泪水，伸手抚上omega抖动的性器，这让omega喉咙里的声音沾染了更多愉悦的成分，一阵颤抖之后omega温热的粘稠液体喷在他的手上。

alpha揉搓了一会儿垂下去的阴茎，看着释放过的男人正在失神，他把湿淋淋的手抬起来放进他嘴里，omega满脸的情欲，顺从地伸出舌头，歪着头舔上眼前的手指，他把指尖含进去，吮吸间鼻腔里发出难耐的呻吟声。

他薄削的嘴唇红艳艳的，无辜又诱惑地把精液吞进去，那和平时冷静果决的精英忍者完全不一样。

带土感觉喉咙里发紧，用力地顶着身上的人。这个颜色淡薄，情感克制的男人，一身灼热，汁水淋漓，如此艳丽放纵，混乱不堪。

这个十年，他已不再是高高在上，高傲孤独的少年，他被命运磨平了棱角，变得温润平和，冷静自持，变成责任的奴隶，双手染血的圣人。

他谁都想救，却谁也救不了。可悲又可怜。

然而时隔多年，带土意识到，他仍然为征服这个或是高高在上，或是冷静自持的人而情难自已。

打碎他的平静，打碎他的外壳，触摸他伤痕累累的身躯，深入他的身体，深入他的灵魂，看他的泪水，看他放纵于欲望，从以前到现在，只有自己才能做到，只能是自己才能做到。

带土喘着粗重的气息把精液喷洒在他身体里，穴口颤抖着紧紧地咬住那阴茎。银发下的脸沉迷又生动。

无论真实或虚假，他属于我。他想。

他们的联系永远斩不断，爱与恨，愧疚与偏执，化成锁链，化成他们交融的气息，化成他们冷酷又灼热的骨血。

然后带土扣着后颈把卡卡西按在地上背对着自己，他无力地塌下腰，但屁股却被握着展开来，在那被木条勒出红痕的大腿上留下指印。

他的左后心处有一道新鲜的伤口，在这场肢体的角逐里撕裂开来，鲜红的血渗出来，抹在他不见天日的白皙皮肤上，艳丽又带着男人的粗粝。

alpha的阴茎再次硬挺起来，他倾下身，伸出舌头从那泛红的尾椎舔舐着向上，让发红滚烫的皮肤变得更加燥热湿润，吐息喷洒在敏感的腰窝里，Omega用力地把额头抵在地上，身体却往后扭动着去迎合那种折磨。

舌尖一路向上，停在伤处，舔舐那伤口带来疼痛的感觉。

“是神威吧？”带土低声说，“你倒是把这只眼睛用得很好。”

一听到舍木带回来的情报他就明白了，卡卡西总是那样看着他，原来是在用写轮眼探查他虚化身体时的查克拉流向，以此学会用万花筒来虚化自身，逃出时空间。

但还没有找到机会就对上了黑绝，便利用学到的虚化趁势在黑绝施术的瞬间虚化了自己的心脏，让傀儡咒印打在胸腔组织里，再引导他的学生们剥离出来，便能反将一军。

“你还是这么出其不意。”只差一点就被他破坏了一尾的封印，带土却没有很愤怒的情绪。只是用牙齿啃咬他的伤口，让身下的人发出抽痛的吸气声。然后再往上，凑近脖颈，omega的腺体就在齿间，散发出清甜的味道。

“带土……”身下的人感受到危险的气息压迫着颈间，唇齿里发出了微弱的抗拒。

“嗯？”带土轻声回应他，身下却大力往上顶，再度侵入他的肠道里，胯部用力地撞击，让他的臀部一片通红。

突然的快感激得omega挣扎起来，带土抓着那绷紧了肌肉的肩膀把他按住，木遁紧紧锁住他的脚踝。omega的内壁柔软得一塌糊涂，他的体液和先前的精液混杂在一起，在抽插中飞溅开来。

alpha的阴茎越来越深入，抵到内部那个穴口，它在信息素和性器的撞击里溃不成军，就像这具坚硬的忍者的身体一样。

“嗯……带土……”omega的喉咙里艰难地挤出模糊的声音。

“是我。”带土低声心不在焉地应道。

“别……”omega从鼻腔里发出抗拒，他感到alpha的牙齿研磨着腺体让它肿胀发疼，而身体里的性器不断深入他的腹部，肠道的感觉神经为每一道筋络而颤动，直到它撞进那柔软了的宫口里。

这情境太过有即视感，时空间里充满了敌人的气息，鼻尖是令人难忘的精液混着血腥气的味道，内心的恐惧与绝望成为一种条件反射。他的指甲抓在地上划出血痕，剧烈地挣扎起来，然而alpha的身体和木遁把他禁锢地死死的，阴茎卡进最深处，逐渐膨胀，那感觉熟悉又陌生，极度快乐又极度恐慌。

omega的内部柔软而又富有韧性，紧紧包裹住alpha的阴茎，他们的身体无比契合，信息素融合地无比完美。alpha感到大脑和身体都融化在一起。

“卡卡西……你摆脱不了的……”alpha死死压着他，沙哑地低声说道，然后张嘴咬在了唇边的腺体上。

“嗯……啊……”omega因为疼痛和快感叫得更大声，alpha的信息素压迫性地涌进身体里，他的大脑无法抑制地兴奋起来。下面便收缩地更紧，痉挛着迎接alpha的精液。但眼睛里的泪水仿佛决了堤，那眼泪让他看起来像当初的少年，那样委屈又绝望。

“别哭啊……”带土吻去他的泪水。那声音几乎是柔软的。

omega无可避免地想起漫天大雨里昙花一现的承诺。

喜欢，保护和永远。

那些才是虚假的，是来自一颗年轻纯粹的心的怜悯，是自己不配拥有的镜花水月。

在射精过程里，肢体与肢体凭本能交缠在一起，alpha握着omega的阴茎大力摩擦，omega在他的手心里颤抖扭动，再次射出来。

omega那张总是淡漠的脸贴在地上，此刻一片潮红，泪水和汗水让那脸变得斑斑驳驳。他的眼睛里是散乱的欲望，张开的嘴边是控制不住的唾液。

他是这样肮脏而色情。

等到射精结束，带土把他拉起来，摩挲着他粘粘糊糊的脸。

“你说身体只是工具，怎么现在却露出这种沉沦的表情呢？被操还是很爽对不对？”他咬着他的耳垂说道。

卡卡西靠在他身上深深地喘气，闭上眼睛说不出话来。

“别挣扎了，你永远是个omega，永远是我发情的狗。”

身为omega的感觉，与那时候相比没有什么不同，又好像完全不一样。

就像他们的信息素都染上了苦涩的木质味道一样，他们的内心也再不是当初界限分明的样子。  
现在想来，少年时面对发情期，连绝望都是那样纯粹。肆无忌惮地痛哭，恼羞成怒地质问，那时候的痛苦直白而明确。

而如今的心情，却一团乱麻再也理不清了，心绪在明与暗之间模糊不堪。

愉悦，不愉悦；在意，不在意；痛苦，不痛苦。

但他早已学会了隐忍，隐忍痛楚，隐忍情感，甚至隐忍挣扎迷惑，把一切都埋进沉默的心脏里，循着正确的道路前进。这也许就是忍者的意义。

“你有权力对我做任何事情。”他的头低下去无力地垂在带土的肩膀上，嗓音沙哑得厉害，“因为我违背了承诺，我杀害了你最在意的人。但这世上还有很多无辜的人，你不能……”

“闭嘴！只会耍嘴皮子的废物！”带土恼怒地打断他的话。

他清醒过来了，又成为垂下头隐忍着，忏悔着，背负枷锁的命运囚犯，无私奉公的木叶奴仆。这让带土觉得无比愤怒。

征服他的并不是自己，是那无可救药的负罪感。

但即使在这样痛苦的负罪感里活着，旗木卡卡西仍然是一个现实主义者，他清醒地忍受一切，并准备承担一切，痛苦绝望却不可摧毁。

“在这个地狱里，我什么也不在乎。无辜不无辜，对我来说都没有任何意义，我可以杀死水门老师，可以杀死风影，也可以杀死其他任何人，包括你在乎的九尾。”

“我会阻止你，用任何方式。”卡卡西的声音变冷了，右手按在带土的胸口。带土毫不怀疑，到了合适的时候这只手会毫不犹豫地洞穿自己的胸口。

他是过于残酷的圣人，也是过于仁慈的工具。

带土握住手腕把那只手拧到他身后，释放出信息素，埋在他身体里的性器猛然往上一顶，“你再怎么努力也只会失去更多，在希望和绝望的无限轮回里变成垃圾，真是太无趣了。”

“呃……”突如其来的袭击让卡卡西再度绷紧了身体，那些过度使用的肌肉带来疼痛的感觉，无法再承受更多，但神经末梢仍然不顾后果地兴奋着。

在片刻的僵硬之后，omega柔软地陷入带土的怀抱里，随即他抬起头咬住带土的唇，湿润的舌头带来浓烈灼热的气息，侵入脑海里。

混乱的肉体交缠里出现了别的画面，卡卡西闭上眼睛，走在幽深黑暗的空间里。这是他难得的机会，趁着还能清晰地思考，他要进入带土的意识里，获取更多信息。

前方的大门锁地死死的，他施术打开背后一道一道的门，越来越深入，直到看见一个苍老的男人，正在对只有半边身体的少年带土诉着外道魔像的来历，魔像是十尾的躯壳，是六道征服的猛兽。他还说起那块宇智波的石碑，说起木叶的历史，也说起自身即将来临的死亡。

然而此时一阵强烈的快感涌上来，他喘息着跪在地上，那画面晃动着断断续续，他咬牙站起身往里跑去，一直往前，最后是一道紧闭的石门，他正要结印打开它。

身后的疾风袭来，卡卡西凭着本能避开，转过头看到了银发的少年横着刀。高傲，冷峻，意气飞扬。

原来，曾经的我，是这样的神情吗？

少年一句话也不说，攻势凌厉果决，卡卡西避开熟悉的白牙去推那道门，它只打开了一条缝隙，少年瞬身而来阻挡在前，透过晃动的影子，卡卡西看到了些许飘扬的棕色发丝。

随后整个空间摇晃着崩塌了，卡卡西被一股力气拉着远离。睁开眼睛看到带土阴沉如水的脸，和刚刚侵入的识海里那个孤寂残缺的少年重叠起来。

他感到心脏被攥紧了，很想问他，这半边身体的融合恢复是否漫长而疼痛。然而带土一挥手把他推到地上，自顾自理好衣服站起身。左手臂上的绷带被染成鲜红色，那是卡卡西的杰作，带土皱起眉头把疼痛的手臂塞进袖子里。

卡卡西躺在地上的疲惫身体彻底软弱无力，他徒劳抵抗着眼前的晕眩，仰起头问道，“那个是……真正的宇智波斑？”

男人再度戴上了面具，那只露出来的眼睛居高临下地看着他。

“不错。” 男人抬起手。

卡卡西若有所思地点点头，过了好一会儿，才聚起气息艰难地开口，“那道石门……”

他其实也不知道这句话想要问什么，只是思绪混乱里开了口，但很快他便不需要再思考这问题了，带土的手心里涌出查克拉的光芒，他便在写轮眼冷漠的注视里失去了意识。

tbc.


End file.
